Team White Light of the Royal Knight
by zenotai123
Summary: Feeling as If Nothing exciting ever happens, Ash and Ritchie get sent to the Digital World, With the help of Ash's new Partner Dorumon, they go out of there way to stop the Bagra Army from taking only the Digital World.
1. Arrival and first Fusion

**Hello there guys, it's time for a new story to show up, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, this is going to be a new story with Ash and Ritchie heading to the Digital World and Helping free it from the darkness know as the Bagra Army, they will also have some help with the Fusion Fighters, will they do it, find out here and now, enjoy!**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

In the City(I don't know the name of the City Mikey and the others live) where People where just walking around doing their business, and others going to work or to school.

In a Blue house, was a grown Woman in her Thirties cooking food on the stove. Her name was Delia Ketchem.

Her walked to the stairs and yelled to the top.

"Ash, wake up, I thought you said you were going to meet today." Delia called out to her son.

Said Son was in his bed as he groaned and sat up, he has wild messy Raven hair and Z's for birthmarks on his cheeks.

He yawned and got up and Stretched his arms and Legs.

"Okay I'm up, I be down in a minute." Ash yelled back down to his mother and started to put on his clothes.

In just two minutes, Ash was downstairs with his mother wearing a black shirt underneath a White hoodle jacket, black pants, back fingerless gloves and red shoes.

"Ash didn't you say you were gonna meet Ritchie today?" Delia asked as Ash's eyes widened as he stood up quickly for his chair.

"Oh yea I completely forgot, thanks for reminding me Mom." Ash said as he grabbed a red and white hat and bolted out the door and his mother smiled seeing her son in such a rush.

Ash was running, looking around as he did, he enjoyed how peaceful it was and how everyone was enjoying themselves.

He felt that even though he completely enjoyed the peace, sometimes he thought it was boring, sometimes he wished there was something exciting happening.

" _Like that dream I had last night_." Ash thought as he remembered the dream he had that made think this.

 _(Ash's Dream)_

 _Creatures, from big to small were moving and were many of them, an army was moving towards something._

 _Their were 4 black silhouettes watching as they saw who they were facing._

 _On the other side of the field was Ash with_ _beast-like Animal with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large legs and two arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large, vulpine tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem._

 _The only others you can see a type of Black Dinosaur with white chest and Red Hazard marks seemed to be placed on his chest, paws, shoulders, feet, knees and face._

 _A Yellow Nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips and a Ying-Yang symbol on its forehead, and a white rope of some kind with red stripes and gold bells._

 _Another was bipedal canine with white fur that is striped with green on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears. Its most prominent features are its long, frayed ears and the solitary horn on in its forehead. Like a dog, it has black toes and pawpads._

 _Their were other animals and creatures with him but they were also black Silhouettes but were still moving up to the fight._

 _Ash held up some kind of white device and the upper part of the device opened revealing a golden V in it._

 _"You guys ready then let's go, **DigiFuse**!" Ash called out as the device lit up and the Purple beast and the black dinosaur were engulf in a light and before he knew it, Instead of two, there was one beast, it was the purple beast but this time it's fur turned black and it's chest had a Hazard mark and had it had the arms of the Dinosaur._

 _Ash and the bipedal canine jumped on the Nine-tailed fox's back and Ash yelled._

 _"LET'S GO!" Ash yelled as the The marged Beast/Dinosaur, the fox and everyone other Creature and Animal charged to the Army in front of them before everything with white._

 _(Ash's Dream end)_

" _I don't know what those creature were or what was happening, but I know one thing and it's that it makes regular life looking boring, anyway I'll figure it out later, gotta find Ritchie_." Ash thought as he continued running and started to look around.

Only to bump into someone for not paying attention.

"Ow hey watch where you're walking!" A female voice said angrily as Ash got up and saw the girl was his age with fair skin, amber eyes, and shoulder-length red hair, which is worn in spiky pigtails held by two green scrunchies. Her hair also has a spiky fringe and two sidebangs, which reach her cheeks her eyes are chocolate. She wears a white shirt with a pink collar, long pink sleeves, and a red heart in the left side of the chest. She also wears denim shortalls, with a crimson belt with a circular golden buckle, black stockings, and yellow sneakers with white vamps and shoes. The shortall has a golden metallic buckle in the right strap, one pocket in each side of the front, one in each buttock, and a fifth pocket in the stomach. It also lacks a left buckle, and is worn with an undone left strap, exposing the red heart on her shirt.

"Sorry about that, I was in a rush." Ash said as he held his hand out and the girl took it and Ash pulled her to her feet.

"It's okay I guess, I'm Angie Hinomoto." Angie introduce herself.

"I'm Ash Ketchem, nice to meet you Angie." Ash said always happy to make a new friend as Angie smile.

"Nice to meet you too Ash, um didn't you say you were in a rush?" Angie asked as Ash's eyes widened and remembered again that he had to meet up with Ritchie.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, I'll see you later Angie, maybe we'll meet again!" Ash told as he ran off waving behind him as Angie waved back.

Ash ran for minutes before he saw who he was looking for.

He saw a guy who was the same age as him but was a little shorter then him, had brown hair, blue shirt, green jacket, green pants, and blue shoes and blue fingerless gloves.

"Hey Ritchie, sorry I'm late." Ash said as he stopped running and his best friend smiled.

"Don't worry about it Ash, come on." Ritchie said as they both started walking off.

After a half hour of walking and talking, Ash looked down still thinking about the dream he had, the creatures, the army, and that device Ash saw himself with, he was confused.

Was it really a dream or a warning of some kind.

"Ash, you okay?" Ritchie asked as Ash snapped out of it and looked at Ritchie who was looking it him questionably.

"Huh oh yea, hey Ritchie?" Ash called to his best friend.

"What is it?" Ritchie responded as Ash started walking and looked to the sky.

"Do you have any idea what's out there, like something beyond our imagination or comprehension, like something bigger then anything in this world?" Ash questioned as Ritchie wondered what Ash was talking about.

"What do you mean Ash, is something wrong?" Ritchie asked worried about his friend hoping nothing was wrong with his friend.

"It's just, do you ever get the strange feeling something is coming or something?" Ash asked to him as Ritchie still looked confused at his friends words.

"Like what Ash?" Ritchie asked wanted to get some answers but before Ash could answer.

 _"Help!"_

Ash gasped and looked around for whoever said that.

"Who said that?" Ash asked as he tried to find whoever asked for help.

"Ash, what's wrong now?" Ritchie asked to his friend as he was really worried about his friend now because he didn't hear what Ash was hearing.

 _"Please help me!"_

"You want me to help you?" Ash asked confused about this since he didn't know who was calling out to him, since whoever was asking for help, Ash was to give his help but he needed to know who was asking and needed to know where they were.

 _"Help Please!"_

"Look I don't know who you are but if you want me to help you, you need to tell me where you are." Ash called out as Ritchie wondered who Ash was talking to but before he could he heard something else.

"Hey what's going on!" A random person called out as Ash and Ritchie looked at the person and saw that him and other people were looking at the sky so they did too and what they saw made their eyes go wide.

They saw the sky flicking back and front from it's normal blue color to green for some reason.

"What's going on with the sky, this is not normal!" Ritchie said getting freaked out by this.

Ash had a strange feeling that the voice he heard had something to do with this and started calling out again.

"Look if you want my help you got it but at least give me a sign that to find you." Ash told as he hoped the voice would give good advice that will lead him to find it.

 _"The melody!"_

"Melody?" Ash questioned for a moment then started to hear something in the distance and began running towards it ignoring Ritchie calling out to him.

Ash kept running till he was in a alleyway and looked in all the ways to go following the sound of the strange melody.

He was still going until he saw something in one of the alleys and walked to that that was small and purple and it's figure seems to be glitching back and forth.

Ash heard the melody coming from it, so this is what was calling him.

Ash walked forward towards it.

"Hey are you what was calling me?" Ash asked as he bend down and picked up whatever it was gently.

"Yes that was me, you were the only one to hear my voice." The little guy said as Ash looked closely at whoever this little guy was but was glitching too much but Ash could have swore the figure of this little reminded him of something he's seen before.

"You seem really hurt little guy, what happened to you?" Ash asked to it as Ritchie finally catch up to Ash and saw what he was holding in his hands.

"Ash what's that in your hands?" Ritchie questioned as Ash shook his head.

"It's what I was talking to earlier Ritchie, this little was calling for my help before and he's seems to be really hurt, I want to help him." Ash told as he continued to look at the glitching figure.

"So you really will help me?" The glitching figure asked as Ash nodded as Ritchie still looked puzzled with all that's happening.

First Ash was hearing somebody calling him, then the sky looking looks like it going was going to start falling and now the voice Ash said was calling him is right in front of him glitching back and forth.

"Of course I will, I'm not gonna leave someone in this state, let me get you to a hospital little guy." Ash told but before he could do anything, another voice came in.

" **That won't be necessary**!" Another voice called out as this time both Ash and Ritchie heard it this time and it sounded deep and powerful and a light appeared in front of them.

"Hey who are you!?" Ash questioned as he looked at the light in front of him.

" **If you truly wish to help him then you have to take this**." The voice said as a white device appeared and Ash's eyes widened when he saw that it was the same device he saw himself using in his dream.

"What is it!?" Ash asked in Awe and shock at seeing the device.

" **It is a Fusion Loader**." The voice said as Ash stood up with the glitching figure still in his hands.

"Fusion Loader!" Ash said as he looked at the device in all it's glory.

" **Yes but be warned if you take it you'll be able to save the life of the one in your hands but will also be sent on a difficult quest to find important items and ending something big**." The told explained as Ash and Ritchie wondered what he meant.

"What do you mean by that, what do i have to find?" Ash asked wanting more info on this.

" **Y** **ou'll know when your Fusion Loader starts to reaction when you get close to said item, you will need to collect all of the items to restore this one's memories**." The voice told as Ash looked at the glitching figure in his hands.

"Memories?" Ash said confusedly as wondered what the voice meant, did this little guy in his hands lose his memory or something.

" **So young one will you do it**?" The voice questioned as Ash looked at the light determined.

"Of course I will!" Ash told as Ritchie looked at Ash as if he had grown another head.

" **THEN TAKE IT**!" The voice yelled as Ash reached for the Fusion Loader.

"I will!" Ash said as he grabbed the Fusion Loader.

"Ash, you don't know what will happened as Ash said the glitching figure go into the Fusion Loader and then the light glowed brighter and if by some mysterious force, Ash and Ritchie was pulled into the light screamed as they traveled through a type of space that looked like an all-around space of what was happening in the sky.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash opened his eyes to see that he was laying on glass, his eyes widened at the notion as he pulled up and looked around to see a flowing river and a clear field around him.

"What the, where did that light take me?" Ash asked as he got up holding his Pure White Fusion Loader.

He suddenly hear someone groaning and turned to see Ritchie laying on the ground.

"Hey Ritchie are you okay?' Ash called out to his friend who started to get up from the ground and looked at him.

"Yea I'm fine, though I wish'd you never would have grabbed that Fusion Loader y'know." Ritchie said as Ash scratched the back of his head.

"I know you do but you know me, that little guy really needed my help, speaking of which where is that glitching little fella at anyway?' Ash questioned before he heard it.

"I'm right here." The voice said clearly this time and not a pained voice as before as Ash looked around and suddenly noticing the screen of his Fusion Loader blinking and he looked at it.

"You're in the Fusion Loader little guy?" Ash asked as he wondered how that was possible.

"Yea I am, being in the Fusion Loader allowed me to heal, I'll okay now." The Voice said as Ash smiled knowing that the choice he made had made sure the little guy was okay.

"Well I'm glad you are, but can you get out of the Fusion Loader now, I want to see what you look like." Ash said as he still thought he saw what he looked and wanted to be sure.

"Of course, in order for me to come out you have to do and point out your Fusion Loader outward and say "Reload" and I can come out." The voice said as Ash nodded and pointed his Fusion Loader at the field as Ritchie watched.

"okay here goes, **Reload**!" Ash yelled as a light erupted from the Fusion Loader and a beam flew out and landed on the field and took form and Ash couldn't believe it.

It was beast-like Animal with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large legs and two arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large, vulpine tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem.

It was the same Beast-like Animal he had seen in his dream and it was right in front of him and the beast looked up at him.

"Thank you for helping me Ash, oh yea I never gave my name before, My name is Dorumon nice to meet you." The now named Dorumon told as Ash smiled getting his new friends name.

"Nice to meet you Dorumon, I'm Ash Ketchem and my Ritchie, so Dorumon what exactly are you?" Ash asked wanting to get some answers to this place as Ritchie walked up wanting some answers too.

"Oh I'm a Digimon." Dorumon told as if it was nothing.

"What's a Digimon?" Ritchie asked to the purple beast.

"It stand for Digital Monster and you're in the Digital World as it seems." Dorumon said as Ash and Ritchie did a double take.

"Digital World!?" Ash and Ritchie said questioningly as Dorumon nodded.

"Yea and by the look of it, we seem to be in River Zone." Dorumon said realizing where they all were.

"River Zone you mean their are others Zone like this one?" Ash asked to him as Dorumon nodded again.

"Yes but how the Zone were created is something I don't know, I can't seem to remember." Dorumon said as Ash remembered that other voice saying something about restoring Dorumon's memories, did Dorumon lose his memories somehow or another.

"You can't remember about the Zones, can you remember anything at all Dorumon?" Ash asked as Dorumon started to think but came to a blink.

"Not really, I don't even remember how I got into that injured state, I wish I did though." Dorumon said as Ash felt bad and remembered once again about the other Voice's words.

Ash looked at Dorumon with a smile.

"Hey Dorumon, what do you say to me helping you get your memories back?" Ash asked to Dorumon as Dorumon's and Ritchie's eyes widened.

"You'd really do that Ash, you don't have to do that you know." Dorumon said as he didn't want to force Ash into anything.

"I don't have too, I want to, you're my friend Dorumon, I'll help you get your lost memories, I'll help you no matter what." Ash said determined as Dorumon smiled.

"Thank you Ash, I'm glad to have a friend like you." Dorumon said grateful to Ash.

"No problem, now that voice from earlier something important and my Fusion Loader would react when it's near, maybe it has something to do with your memory Dorumon." Ash told but before Dorumon or Ritchie could any type of fact or question.

 _ **(BOOM)**_

Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie all jumped at the sound of an explosion and looked to see smoke coming from nearby wondered what the heck was happening.

"What was that!?" Ritchie questioned as the sounds seemed to continued.

"I don't know but let's check it out." Ash said shcoking Ritchie as he thought people were suppose to avoid explosions not with towards them.

"Ash are you crazy?" Ritchie asked to his friend who only smiled at him.

"Could be, Dorumon are you with me?" Ash asked to him as he nodded his head.

"You bet Ash let's go!" Dorumon said as he and Ash started running to the site as Ritchie started to follow them a moment later.

While they were running, they didn't notice TV monitor with a body and wearing ninja clothes watching them and following them.

 _(Scene Change)_

In another Zone was a young girl about Ash's age with brown hair, which is worn up with a yellow hairclip, purple eyes and fair skin. Her attire consists of white cowboy boots with pink trims, a purple dress with black trims, a lab coat and several gold chains around her neck.

"Miss Nene!" Another walking TV monitor yelled as it reach the girl it calls Nene.

Nene turned to the TV.

"What is it Monitamon?" Nene asked to the TV/Monitor Digimon.

"We call an interesting image from the River Zone, it seems another human is in the Digital World, see for yourself." Monitamon said as he turned his screen on showing Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie running to the site of the explosion.

Nene looked closely at the screen and looked the two Humans and the Digimon but then mostly set her sites on the cap wearing boy Ash and his White Fusion Loader.

" _Well ain't you a cute one, maybe I'll get you to join my team, but until then I'll just watch to see how good you turn out to be in this world_." Nene thought with a blush looking at Ash's face and pulled away from the screen.

"Have the Montiamon in the River Zone watched them closely, mostly the boy with the White Fusion Loader and his Digimon." Nene told as Montiamon nodded and relayed the message to the Montiamon in the River Zone.

"First Christopher with the Blue Fusion Loader, next the boy with the Red Fusion Loader and now the boy with a White Fusion Loader, things are getting interesting for sure." Nene said as she smiled at the events happening.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie were hearing the explosions loudly now so they knew they were getting closer.

"Brace yourselves guys, we're getting closer." Ash said as they got to the site as Ash and Ritchie saw a few creatures that freaked them out, Ritchie more then Ash.

They saw flying around in the air and shooting were brown dragons with purple hair and yellow eyes. It has tattered purple wings and two arms, and wears a black helmet and black gauntlets on its arms.

"What are those things?" Ash asked as Dorumon came on.

"Megadramon a dark dragon Digimon, a Digimon that was artificially remodeled by someone, it was programmed to destroy everything, watch out for it's drak side attack and Ultimate Slicer attack, it'd cut you to pieces." Dorumon explained as a few was taking down from the air.

"Who are they fighting?" Ritchie asked as a purple ball of smoke knocked one of the Megadramon out of the sky and Ash turned to where it came from and he became shocked at what he saw.

From his dream he saw theBlack Dinosaur with white chest and Red Hazard marks seemed to be placed on his chest, paws, shoulders, feet, knees and face.

Then he saw the Yellow Nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips and a Ying-Yang symbol on its forehead, and a white rope of some kind with red stripes and gold bells shooting flames out of her tails at the Megadramon in the sky.

And last but not least was the bipedal canine with white fur that is striped with green on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears. Its most prominent features are its long, frayed ears and the solitary horn on in its forehead. Like a dog, it has black toes and pawpads and it was standing on the Fox's back.

He also saw white, furry sea lion with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail like a Sea otter, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out and their to be 9 or 10 of them in a group behind the first three.

One of the Megadramon flew down and knocked the Bipedal canine off of the Fox back and charged.

"Oh No!" Ash said as the canine was going to get creamed but Dorumon had other plans.

Dorumon ran towards the Megadramon.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called out as he shot a Iron Sphere from his mouth hitting the dark dragon away as the Dinosaur and the Fox noticed Dorumon attack and looked at him.

"Who are you!" The Fox asked in suspicion as Ash and Ritchie ran towards as well and Ritchie got to the canine and helped them up.

"Are you okay?" Ritchie asked to the canine who got up and who was seeing stars.

"Did anyone get the number of Monochromon's who that hit me." The canine said spinning as the Dinosaur looked at the Human.

"You guys are Human's, here in the Digital World, who are you guys?" The Dinosaur questioned as Ash walked up.

"I'm Ash Ketchem, my friend who's helping your canine friend is Ritchie and my purple beast friend who saved your friend is Dorumon, we came running when we heard the explosions, so who are you guys?" Ash asked as the Fox spoke up.

"I am Kyubimon, That(looks at the Dinosaur) is BlackGuilmon, and canine there(looks to the still world spinning canine)is Terriermon, and the the group behind is the Gomamon group." Kyubimon explains as BlackGuilmon looks up to the sky to see more Megadramon's coming.

"Incoming Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon called as he shot a purple ball of purple smoke at the incoming foes hitting one of them down out of them.

Kyubimon ran forward and jumped into the air and started spinning forward.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon called as she was surround by blue fire and a dragon made of fire appeared and hit multiple Megadramon's in the air.

Terriermon finally stopped spinning and look to the air.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called as he shot out super heated air at the them and knocked down a few.

"Ha that's what happens when you mess me." Terriermon said with a cheeky smile that made BlackGuilmon sweat dropped and so did the Gomamon group.

"Terriermon what have we told you about getting cocky?" BlackGuilmon asked as Terriermon turned to him.

"Don't get cocky." Terriermon replied as Kyubimon arrived back to them.

"And what do you keep doing?" Kyubimon asked as Terriermon chuckled.

"Keep getting cocky." Terriermon said as Ash, Ritchie and Dorumon sweat dropped at that thinking this Digimon was too chill.

"Yes so why do you keep doing it?" BlackGuilmon questioned again to the small canine.

"Come on you guys, Momentai, i got them didn't I." Terriermon said as more Megadramon rained down.

"Look out, Metal Cannon!" Dorumon Called out as he shot out dozen and dozen of Iron balls at them knocking them down.

"Nice Job Dorumon." Ash told as a laughing voice came from above and they all looked up to see a Digimon that has completely black clothing, fingers elongated into claws, devil's horns, tattered wings, and skulls on its shoulder and knee. It has the deep red Mark of Evil on its chest and on its left boot.

"It's Devimon, a Digimon It has a cunning and fiendish personality, but it also possesses an outstanding intellect, watch out for his touch of Evil." Dorumon explained as Devimon looked down and saw Ash and his Fusion Loader.

"Well well, what do we have here, a human with a Fusion Loader, first we're close to getting to the Code Crown and now this, well if I can get that Fusion Loader back to base along with the Code Crown, Lord Tactimon will reward me greatly." Devimon told with glee of getting rewarded for his work.

"Code Crown what's that?" Ash asked wondering what it was and wondering why this guy wanted it.

"The Code Crown are fragments of the true Code Crown which shattered and resulted in the creation of the 108 Zones of the Digital World, serving as proof of sovereignty over their own allowing their user to control a specific Zone, a Code Crown lets them create portals to other Zones, that's why the Bagra Army are after them, to control the entire Digital world." Kyubimon explained as Ash looked at his Fusion Loader then at Dorumon.

"Hey Dorumon we're not gonna let them took over this world are we?" Ash asked to the Purple Digimon who nodded.

"Of Course not, let's get him." Dorumon told as Devimon Laughed at that.

"And what are you gonna do aabout, let me show you that your ideas will not work, let me show you." Devimon said as the Megadramon's from the sky and on the ground started to glowed and turned to data and started to be absorbed by Devimon making him grow bigger and darker as everyone back up seeing this happening.

"Devimon Darkness mode!" Devimon told as he laughed at the Digimon and Humans below.

"He absorbed the Megadramon's data and use it to become stronger, but that's not going to stop me." BlackGuilmon said rushing forward as Dorumon followed him.

"Wait you two!" Kyubimon yelled as They both charged.

"Pyro Grenade!"

"Dash Metal!"

They both shot their attacks but did n't do much and Devimon held his hand out.

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon called as a blast of Darkness shot out and hit them both knocking them down hard.

Ash wanted to do something but what.

Then it something from his dream came to him.

He remembered seeing Dorumon and BlackGuilmon merging in his dream.

Ash ran forward and held the Fusion Loader out.

"Ash what are you doing!" Ritchie yelled out wondering what his friend was doing.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, I have a plan, are you in?" Ash questioned to them, as they looked up at him and nodded saying if it would help beat this guy then they would be happy to help.

"Alright here goes,(Fusion Loader's upper part open's to reveal the golden V) Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash yelled as he spin the dial until it turned blue and pressed the bottom and a bright light came out of the Fusion Loader and engulf Dorumon and BlackGuilmon.

When the light died down Ash and the others saw what Ash had seen them digifuse into Ash's dream. **(Read Ash's dream up top for Dorumon's and BlackGuilmon's digifused form)**

"BlackDorumon!" BlackDorumon called out as he stood ready to fight again.

"They digifuse thanks to the power of the Fusion Laoder!" Kyubimon told in awe as was the others.

"Go!" Ash yelled as BlackDorumon ran forward.

"Digifused or not, you won't stop me!" Devimon said shot his touch of Evil at BlackDorumon only to miss each time.

"Metal Grenade's!" BlackDorumon yelled out shooting tons of Iron's spheres covered in Black smoke heading for Devimon.

"What no stop!" Devimon Pleaded but only screamed as the attack hit him and explodes and screams as he turns to data.

"You did it!" Ash yelled as BlackDorumon looked at him and smiled.

It lasted only for a second as he glowed and separated back into both Dorumon and BlackGuilmon.

Everyone else behind them cheered as the battle was won.

but then something behind them started to glowed and they all looked to see what it was and saw the light as a golden crystal and it moved in front of Ash.

"Ash, that's the Code Crown of the River Zone!" Kyubimon said as in awe Ash looked at Code Crown in awe and nodded his head.

End of chapter!

* * *

Ash,Dorumon,Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Ash went in front and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey Guys, time to show the data of Digimon we know.

Data shows Picture of Dorumon. (look on digimonwiki for what his data picture would look like)

Ash:My Friend Dorumon, it's said during an experiment, he had the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", and it is said he has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon. his special attacks include Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Hyper Dash Metal and Dino tooth!

Ritchie: He charges head first, uses attacks base on metal and had a hard looking gem on his forehead, i get the feeling this Digimon is a little "Hard" headed, get it.

"Not so much Ritchie keep trying.

Dorumon: See you guys later.

* * *

 **Hey Guys zenotai123 here with a new Pokemon/Digimon story.**

 **Ash and Ritchie gets sucked into Digital world with Ash's new partner Dorumon to stop the Bagra army.**

 **Will they stop the Bagra army from getting all 108 Code Crown?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Also I'm a little short on ideas for Fusion's.**

 **So you guys have a chance to leave some ideas of your own for me to use in the coming battles.**

 **Read the Chapters and leave some ideas in your reviews and I'll see what I can do about it.**

 **Well that's enough of that for now.**

 **Remember, leave your fusion ideas in the reviews.**

 **So see you later my friends and enjoy. ;)**


	2. Rise of Team White Light

**Alright Guys time for the battle of the Digital World to continue, remember to think of some digifusion's for me to add to the story for fun, some people give me some good ideas already so keep them coming people to make the story more interesting then before but now the Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

Ash:Hey Guys Ash here, last time, Me and Ritchie had arrived in the Digital World after saving my new friend Dorumon's life, we ran into some new digitsl worlds and when the Bagra army's Devimon appeared to steal the Code Crown, Dorumon and BlackGuilmon Digifused to BlackDorumon and took him down and now we're in care of the Code Crown in front of me.

Ash and everyone was staring at the Code Crown that floated in front him.

"So this is the Code Crown huh?" Ash asked as Kyubimon nodded.

"And with it you'll be this Zone's new ruler and be able to move to the next Zone." Kyubimon told as Ash nodded and reach up to the Code Crown and tap it making the crystal disappear and making something that looks like a SD card for a computer fall into Ash's hand.

"So this is it huh." Ash said as his Fusion Loader started beeping and Ash looked at it and wondered what it was doing.

"What's with your Fusion Loader Ash?" Ritchie asked as they all got their answer as another bright light appeared in front of Ash and his Fusion Loader started going crazy for it.

"What's that, it's not a Code Crown, Ash already has it." Terriermon as Ash had a different thought as he remembered that Voice told him the important item he would have to search for would be close when his Fusion Loader started to react to it.

This has to be what that Voice was talking about.

Ash Held out his Fusion Loader and the light went into it as Ash looked at the Fusion Loader as everyone wondered what the heck Ash was doing.

The light turned into a image of a Digimon.

Whatever digimon it was seemed to be some kind of Knight meant to be in the air as its body is wrapped in holy armor and had a Large Golden V on it's chest.

The Digimon around them except for Dorumon gasped when they saw the image of the Digimon.

"What's everyone so surprise about, do you guys know this Digimon?" Ash asked wanting to know what they know.

"That's UlForceVeedramon, that means what you collected Ash was a DigiMemory of the Royal Knights." Kyubimon told in awe as Ash and Ritchie were confused and wondering what a digimemory was and Dorumon was staring at the Digimemory like he had seen the Digimon in the image before.

"What is the Digimemory of the Royal Knights?" Ash asked as he knew that his Fusion Loader had reacted to it so these Digimemories of these Royal Knights must be what the Voice told him that he needed to find.

"They are rare items that hold the data of the Royal Knights who were the protectors of the Digital World but were said to disappear because of a certain event, what event caused them to disappear is unknown." Kyubimon explained as Ash turned to Dorumon who looked liked he was unable to look away from the image.

"Dorumon are you okay, you look kinda out of it?" Ash asked to his friend but Dorumon didn't listen as Dorumon felt something coming to him.

 _(Flashback)_

 _As if looking through the the eyes of someone else, someone was looking around seeing other tall Digimon, he saw UlForceVeedramon and other but didn't recognized them and saw that they were in a castle of some kind._

 _The rest of the Digimon here like UlForceVeedramon might be the other Royal Knights._

 _That was all whoever it was saw before everything with white._

 _(Flashback end)_

"Mon, Dorumon you still with us!" Ash said trying to get his attention and he finally did when Dorumon shook his head and looked at Ash.

"Yea I am, Ash remember when you said that those items we're suppose to find might help me restore my memories?" Dorumon asked as Ash nodded remembering his words from earlier.

"Yea I do Dorumon why?" Ash questioned back.

"Well I seem to have a memory return to me when I looked at the Image of UlForceVeedramon and in that memory I saw UlForceVeedramon and other Digimon who I think was the other Royal Knights and they were in a castle I think." Dorumon explained as Ash looked at him and so did the other Digimon wondering what this meant.

"Really, as happy as I am that finding these items are indeed the way to get your memories but I wondered why you were seeing the Royal Knights in your memories, maybe you had to talk to them then last your memories afterward later on." Ash said as that was his thought on why Dorumon saw the Royal Knights in his memories.

"Huh maybe that could be it." Dorumon said thinking that maybe the Royal Knights asked him of something before he lost his memories as Ash looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark.

"It's dark already, this world must have different logic then ours." Ash said as BlackGuilmon stepped up.

"You guys can sleep with us tonight if you want." BlackGuilmon offered as Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie looked at him.

"Really, you guys would do that?" Ritchie asked as he wondered why they would let them stay with them.

"Of Course you guys are the reason we survived today so why wouldn't we invite you guys sleep with us." Terriermon said as Ash nodded and smiled.

"Alright then it's settled then, let's get some sleep and maybe exchange some info on each other while we're at it." Ash said as they nodded and they all started to prepare to go to sleep.

While everyone was preparing, the Montiamon that was watching them and caught the whole battle and is transmitting the recording to the other Montiamon with Nene.

 _(Scene Change)_

Nene was watching the Sunset when the Montiamon appeared again and Nene noticed this time.

"Miss Nene, Montiamon is the River Zone has recorded and Transmitted the battle and it's ready to be shown." Montiamon told as Nene looked at his screen ready to watch.

"Alright show me what happened there." Nene said as Montiamon turned on his screen and showed everything that happened, the Fight, the Digifusion with Dorumon and BlackGuilmon, Ash getting the Code Crown and the Digimemory of the Royal Knights.

"Well, he's even better then I thought, though I don't think we can track the Digimemories of the Royal Knights like his White Fusion Loader can and he already got the Code Crown too, very impressive." Nene said impressed with his progress as Montiamon turned off his screen.

"What do I tell the Montiamon in the River Zone?" Montiamon asked as Nene looked back at sunset.

"Tell him to get some rest for tomorrow, tell him to continue when he's able to." Nene told as Montiamon nodded and relayed the message as Nene continued to look at the sunset.

" _Well Ash, you've prove to be very interesting as I thought, I wonder what you'll being to the table next time something happens_." Nene thought as she continues to think about Ash.

 _(Scene Change)_

It was finally dark out in the River Zone everyone was laying down near the river and around a fire made by Kyubimon as the Gomamon group and Ritchie had already fallen asleep.

"So Kyubimon, what's your really really for Fighting the Bagra Army, well y'know other then for protecting the Digimon around here.

Kyubimon thought that since Ash had saved them she could tell him her reasons.

"I'm in this fight to find my Brother." Kyubimon stated as Ash's eyes widened in surprise as the statement.

"Your Brother!?" Ash asked in surprised as she nodded and Terriermon joined in on the conversation.

"Yea, her Brother Youkomon, he looks exactly like Kyubimon but his color is purple." Terriermon told as Ash felt back for Kyubimon as he didn't have any siblings so he couldn't never know how Kyubimon is feeling right now.

"I'm sorry for asking Kyubimon, how did you two get separated?" Ash asked as he really wanted to help Kyubimon find her Brother like he wants to help Dorumon get his memories back.

The look on Kyubimon's face proved it wasn't a happy memory.

"We were just enjoying the peace of the Zone we in when the Bagra Army suddenly attacked, we fought bravely trying to keep them away but there was too many of them, suddenly and i don't know how but two wraps between Zones opened and sucked me into one of them and my Brother into the other, I haven't seen him since, for all I know he could still be out there somewhere or captured." Kyubimon explained as Ash felt really bad for making Kyubimon remember such a horrible day.

"Sorry Kyubimon I didn't know." Ash said sorry for asked as Kyubimon shook her head.

"It's alright Ash, you were just curious that's all." Kyubimon said as Terriermon jumped in again.

"Yea don't worry about it General." Terriermon said as Ash and Dorumon blinked at the word General.

"Wait, what do you mean by General Terriermon?" Ash asked as he was confused by that.

"You've got a Fusion Loader of course, when a Human gains a Fusion Loader they can bring along many Digimon inside of the that little gadget, and in this fight with the Bagra Army you're going to need a team of your own, don't you agree." Terriermon told as Ash thought about it for a moment and thought That Terriermon was right, in a fight like before with Devimon, fighting alone won't work.

"That is right." Ash agreed and wondered where he was gonna get a team to help fight off the Bagra Army.

"Then How about we all form a team?" Dorumon asked as everyone looked at him and Ash suddenly knew what Dorumon was thinking.

"Yea that's right, how about all of us become a team, I mean earlier we all fought the Bagra together and even better Dorumon and BlackGuilmon digifused to BlackDorumon which is the reason why we one that fight, staying together as a team would work out better for everyone don't you think." Ash explained as the Digimon looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess I could be a part of a team General, we'll beat those Bagra goons into the group with our power for sure." Terriermon said with his cheeky smile again making everyone sweat drop again.

"As much as I hate to see Terriermon get an even bigger ego, he's right if we work together more we may just be able to defeat the Bagra army." Kyubimon explained as Terriermon smiled at her earlier words knowing he was right this time.

"Yea and since you said the Code Crowns are able to send up to different Zones, we might be able to find your brother Kyubimon." Ash stated as Kyubimon's eyes widened at that.

"You really mean that Ash?" Kyubimon asked as she hoped he wasn't making this up.

"Of course I do, we'll find your brother Kyubimon, I promised Dorumon I would help him get his memories back and now I'm promising to help you find your brother, we're a team, we look out for each other now." Ash told as Kyubimon smiled thankful for Ash's help in her quest to find her brother Youkomon.

"Thank you Ash, you are a truly kind person." Kyubimon said as Ash and and laid down.

"No problem, now let's get some sleep, it's a big day ahead of us tomorrow, we head to the next Zone when we're ready." Ash told as everyone went to sleep.

 _(Scene Change)_

In a castle in a different Zone, a samurai Digimon whose armor is painted black with red flame details. It also wears a dark blue cape. its face is never seen behind a helmet with a golden, flame-like crest welded onto it with a horn sticking out in the middle.

"Where is that fool Devimon, he should have been back with the Code Crown by now." The samurai Digimon said in a angered filled vocie.

"Lord Tactimon!" A Digimon with wings ran over to him in a hurry.

"What is it Vilemon?" Tactimon questioned as he wondered why this Digimon would disturb him now of all times.

"It's about Devimon, we just got word that he was defeated in battle earlier in the day before he could get the Code Crown!" Vilemon said as Tactimon turned to him quickly hearing that.

"What, but who could've done that?" Tactimon questioned with interest knowing taking down one of him henchmen was no easy feat.

"From what the reports say, it was a bunch of Digimon and Two humans, one of them having a White Fusion Loader!" Vilemon told as Tactimon's eyes widened and he stroked his chin in thought.

"A White Fusion Loader you say, did the human with the Fusion Loader fused any Digimon together?" Tactimon asked as he wanted answers now.

"Yes, according to the report he seemed to fused a Dorumon and BlackGuilmon together and defeated Devimon quickly without much effort." Vilemon explained as Tactimon thought this information and thought that whoever this human was would be troublesome in the future.

"And what of the Code Crown in the Zone?" Tactimon questioned not wanting any important details to slip by.

"The boy with the White Fusion Loader has it now along with something called the Digimemory of the Royal Knights." Vilemon told as Tactimon thought about how he was going to explain the loss of the Code Crown but also wondered what this Digimemory of the Royal Knights was and thought that he should asked Lord Bagra about it soon.

"Very well then, go back to what you were doing what you were doing while I think about this new problem we have." Tactimon said as Vilemon nodded and left quickly.

"A human with a Fusion Loader huh, we need to get our hands on it then." Tactimon said as he walked away.

 _(Scene change)_

After getting a good night sleep, Ash had explained to Ritchie and the Gomamon group about what Terriermon had explained about him being a General because the Fusion Loader and how they could make a team because of, now the humans and all the Digimon were a Team now but didn't have a name for the team but decided to name themselves later, right now it was time to head to the next Zone ahead of them.

"So are we all ready to go?" Ash asked as everyone nodded and wanting to get to the next Zone.

"Come on, we've been ready since we woke up, let's not waste anymore time." Terrerimon said as Ash nodded and turned and pulled out the SD card and his Fusion Loader.

"Alright Zone Transfer!" Ash yelled as he stuck the SD card into the empty slot of his Fusion Loader and it created the same type of Portal Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie was all sent through.

Ash turned back to everyone.

"Alright let's get going." Ash said as they all nodded and the Digimon even Dorumon glowed and went inside of the Fusion Loader.

"Hey wait what's going on, why did you all go into the Fusion Loader?" Ash questioned a little bit confused and so was Ritchie.

"Digimon can't travel outside of the Fusion Loader during a Zone Transfer, if we do we would end up dissolving into data and disappear." Dorumon explained as Ash and Ritchie looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright then, here we go." Ash said as he and Ritchie jumped into the Zone transfer heading to the next Zone ahead.

Montiamon that had been watching them relayed the message back to the other Montiamon with Nene.

In the Zone transfer, Ash and Ritchie were talking.

"Never thought we would go on an adventure like this one huh Ritchie?" Ash asked as they all had a little bit of time before they got to the next Zone.

"Not really, even though we've been here for a day already, it's still hard to get through my head knowing this is still happening." Ritchie said still wondering why this was happening to them.

"I know Ritchic but don't worry we'll find our way home for sure after all this business with the Bagra Army is over and done with trust me, we'll get home for sure when this is done, now are you with me?" Ash asked as Ritchie nodded knowing at least he was here with his best friend.

"Hey look, I think that's it." Ash said as they saw another bright light.

 _(Scene change)_

They landed on the ground as they looked around and saw that they were in another glass like land.

"So what is this Zone?" Ash asked as Dorumon, Kyubimon, Terriermon and BlackGuilmon all came out of the Fusion Loader but the Gomamon group stayed inside.

"By the looks of it, this is the Green Zone." Kyubimon told as Ash walked to the top of the hill and looked around the landscape and saw a village in the distant.

"Hey Guys, I can see a village from here, let's go see if anyone's there." Ash said as they nodded and started walking.

But they didn't know that Montiamon was watching them again and transmitted that Ash was in the Green Zone.

Also on top of another cliff was a a type of blue beast wearing black armor and a lighting bolt horn of top of it's head.

Flying next to him was a Pegasus like beast and like his friend, was wearing golden armor around it's yellow skin.

"Were those Humans down there with a group of Digimon Pegasusmon?" The Black Armor wearing beast asked as the Pegasus Digimon.

"Yes they were Raidramon, why do you ask?" Pegasusmon asked as as Raidramon started to walk down to followed them.

"Well I've been bored and decided to go see what they're up to, they seem to heading for the village of light, you coming with?" Raidramon asked to his friend who nodded.

"Sure, I would loved to see where this go." Pegasusmon told as he and Raidramon started follow the group to the village.

After a few minutes of walking Ash and the group finally made it to the village and began to walk around to see if anyone was around.

"Man where is everyone, did they leave or something?" Ritchie asked as they didn't see anyone yet.

"Don't ask me I don't know." BlackGuilmon said as Ash heard something and put his hand up.

"Hold up guys listen!" Ash said as they all went silence and heard voices in the distant.

"Ow what the heck was that all about?" A male voice asked he sounded like somebody hurt him or something.

"Remember the last gadget you picked up, that's how we got sucked into this crazy world!" An angry female said as Ash's eyes widened as he knew who's voice that was as he meet said female yesterday.

"Never put an item in your inventory until you know it's capacities and whether it's safe or not, every gamer knows that!" Another man voice said as Ash wondered who this was and wondered what he was taking about.

"Oh right, well i guess you guys have a point i did get up into this, but hey listen we're here right, might as well get use to it at least for the time being, you guys freaking out isn't gonna help you know what I mean." The first male voice from earlier as they said to walk to find the source of the talking.

"FREAKING OUT, I'M PERFECTING CALM, WHO'S FREAKING OUT!" The female voice yelled as Ash was pretty sure she was the one freaking out.

"Yea and anyway, if we are freaked out it's only because you keep doing stuff to freak us out!" The other male voice who talked about be a gamer said as the ground shook for a moment as Ash and the group held their ground and the small shaking went away for a moment.

"Whoa that's some nice stomped for a human!" Another male voice said and because it said the word "Human" Ash assumed it was a Digimon who said it.

"Did I do that?" The human male who seemed to have caused the shaking questioned in a little bit of a scared voice as the ground started shaking again.

"Whoa hold on!" Ash said as sharp bamboo trees started to grow out of the ground as one the humans who were talking before screamed as they heard his scream coming from the air now.

The shaking and growing stopped and they all signed.

"Okay enough of this, come on guys lets find them." Ash said as they started running and came to see the others who were talking before.

Ash looked and was right when he saw Angie from the human world here and saw another male his age and wears a black shirt under another blue shirt with a white oval with yellow borders and a yellow "t" in the chest and yellow line on the left arm. He also wears black leggings under brown shorts and belt, a red jacket, green goggles, red and white shoes, white gloves, and wears a Squawker on his left wrist.

He also saw some Digimon as well, Besides the human boy was a a red, bipedal dragon who draws influences from the musician profession. It has a metallic body and joints, and it has headphones on its ears.

There was also a robot of some kind with a speaker on it's chest and their seemed to be some silver star Digimon and one Gold star Digimon their.

"We're being attack an evil plant man!" The golden star said as an Old man looking Digimon came walking in explained that this Plant wasn't supposed to growing in until later on.

Ash thought this was a good time to show himself.

"Hey Angie!" Ash yelled as he jumped out of hiding as everyone turned to him and Angie recognized him quickly.

"Ash, your here too." Angie said as everyone wondered how Angie knew this guy as Ritchie and the Digimon Jumped out of Hiding too.

"Angie you know him?" The boy with the Goggles asked as she nodded and turned to him.

"Yea Mikey, I met him like a half hour before we came here when he bumped into me." Angie explained to her friend who Ash now knew as Mikey.

"Yea, still sorry about that Angie." Ash said as she waved it off as Mikey walked up to Ash and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Well good to know that Angie made a new friend, I'm Mikey Kudo, nice to meet you Ash." Mikey said as Ash shook his hand both glad to make a new friend as the Red bipedal dragon walked up next to Mikey.

"And I'm Shoutmon, the future king of the Digital World and Mikey's partner." Shoutmon told as Dorumon walked up next to Ash.

"Hello Shoutmon, I'm Dorumon and I'm Ash partner, nice to meet you." Dorumon said as the rest of Mikey's group walked up.

"Well let me introduce you to the rest of the team, there's Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmon, and Jijimon." Mikey told as Ash nodded and turned Mikey to his team.

"Well this is BlackGuilmon, Terriermon, Kyubimon and the Gomamon group." Ash told as he took out his Fusion Loader and let out the Gomamon group and Mikey and the his group saw his Fusion Loader.

"Hey Ash you've got a Fusion Loader too?" Mikey said as Ash's group was shocked that they know.

"Yea you've got one too?" Ash asked as Mikey nodded and pulled out a red Fusion Loader.

"Yep, and we're a team that'll take take down the Bagra Army." Mikey said as Ash looked on knowing they are going to fight the Bagra Army too like them would.

"We are too but enough about that, I was pretty sure I heard another Humans with you guys, before I heard Jijimon explain about these Bamboo trees I thought he was the cause of them." Ash said as Mikey and the gang realized they forgot about their other friend.

"Oh no we forgot about Jeremy, we got to get him down, no need to fear Shoutmon is here!" Shoutmon yelled as he ran and headbutted the tree making it shake.

"What are you doing, stop shaking it!" Jeremy's voice said from Mikey's wrist device.

"Jeremy, I forgot about this thing, copy that big buddy, we read you loud and clear, aren't these wrist squawkers cool, do you copy over?" Mikey said into the squawker.

"I don't care about that, I'm not worried about cool just get me down!" Jeremy said really scared.

"Copy that over." Mikey said as Jeremy talked again.

"One thing, will you please stop talking like that?" Jeremy questioned as the tree still shook.

"Copy that-ugh sorry, don't worry Jeremy we'll get you down over sorry." Mikey told his friend.

"You got any ideas how?' Jeremy asked to him.

"Ugh no." Mikey said as Ash and the others sweat dropped at that.

"I really hate this place, I've been bamboozled!" Jeremy cried as Ash wanted to help too.

"Hey Mikey, we'll go look around to see what we can use like a ladder." Ash said as Mikey smiled and nodded.

Ash turned to Ritchie.

"Hey Ritchie, mind staying here with Mikey and see if you can help get Jeremy down?" Ash asked as Ritchie gave a thumbs up.

"Just leave it to me Ash." Ritchie said as Ash and some of the team with to find something to use but Kyubimon and the Gomamon group stayed with Ritchie.

After looking for a few minutes Ash, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon and Terriermon couldn't find anything to help Jeremy out of the tree.

"Man this is not going good, we can't find anything to use to climb that tree." Ash said as Dorumon looked around and saw the BlackGuilmon and Terriermon haven't found anything either.

"Should we head back?" Dorumon asked as BlackGuilmon and Terriermon looked at Ash as well.

"Yea let's go and tell them we couldn't find anything." Ash said as they all were about to head off when.

 _ **(Boom) (Boom) (Boom)**_

A few explosions caught them off guard again.

"Again with the explosions, is the bagra Army here now!" Ash said in shock as a few Yellow Ape Digimon went in front of them.

"They're Apemon, watch out they go bananas when you least expect it." Dorumon said as they started to attack.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon called shooting the energy sphere knocking most away.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called spinning around fast like a mini tornado and launching forward hitting a few.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called hitting a Apemon with the Iron ball.

But more showed up.

"Their too many of them, you might have to Digifuse us again Ash." Dorumon told as Ash reached for his Fusion Loader but before he could grab it.

"Thunder Blast!" A voice called as Blue Thunder came through and shocked most of the Apemon.

"Star Shower! Another voice called out as Stars came down and hit a lot of Apemon.

"Huh who did that!?" Ash asked as shocked as well as the Digimon wondering who helped them.

"We did." Raidramon said as he walked up and Pegasusmon flew down with him.

"Hey there I'm Raidramon and he's Pegasusmon." Raidramon introduced as Ash looked towards them.

"Hello Raidramon and Pegasusmon, thanks for helping us out, but how did you know we were in trouble?" Ash questioned to the two.

"We saw you and your friends leaving a Zone transfer and wondered what you were doing and since it get boring around here most of the time we decided to follow you, good thing we did huh." Raidramon told as Ash nodded and BlackGuilmon walked up.

"Are you guys going to help us stop the rest of these guys because we could really use the help?" BlackGuilmon asked as Pegasusmon walked up.

"The Bagra Army needs to be stopped, so why not." Pegasusmon told as Raidramon nodded and the Digimon attacked the remaining Apemon knocking them out.

"Awesome job you guys." Ash praised the Digimon then suddenly there was shaking happening again.

Ash and the Digimon noticed that the Bamboo trees were going back into the ground.

"Hey the Bamboo trees were going back into the ground, Mikey and the others must've found the solution, come you guys let's go them some help, you too Raidramon and Pegasusmon." Ash said as they all started to run back to the others as fast as they could as they heard Shoutmon's voice.

"Sonic Tsunami!" Shoutmon's voice called as they heard another voice.

"Drill Tornado!" Another called as they heard an explosion and a scream from the enemy they were facing.

They made it back to see smoke were the enemy was.

"Mikey, Ritchie, everyone we're back." Ash said as they turned to them and Ash saw Ballistamon's head on his chest and saw a visor with Shoutmon's eyes looking through.

Ash thought that since Mikey had a Fusion Loader this was Shoutmon and Ballistamon's Digifusion.

He also saw a quadrupedal, wolf-esque Digimon with white fur and an orange mane. It has boosters on its shoulders and spikes on its back and chests, but its main features are the drills it sports on its head, knees, and the tip of its tail.

And with Angie, he saw a little pink Bunny like animal with headphones.

"Good, now you help us take care of this guy with the help of Shoutmon X2 and Dorulumon." Mikey said as the smoke cleared to reveal a muscular, zombie lion-man with many spikes and a red mane styled like Apemon's. Its skin is purple and has stitches on its skin. It has crimson red claws, its chest bones sticking out of its chest, and has glowing red dotted eyes with black irises.

"Who's that?" Ash said as Kyubimon walked up next to him.

"He's MadLeomon, A member of the Bagra Army." Kyubimon told as MadLeomon growled.

"I've had it with you Humans, you think you can defeat me, well let's see how many of you are still around after I release my ultimate power!" MadLeomon told as he started bloating up like a big red balloon and got bigger.

"This doesn't look good." Dorulumon said as Madleomon grew bigger and closer.

"We got to stop him." Shoutmon X2 said as he and Dorulumon jumped towards him.

But they got pushed back and Shoutmon X2 reverted back to Shoutmon and Ballistamon.

"What are we supposed to do now Mikey?" Shoutmon questioned.

"I'm gonna crush you!" MadLeomon said as Ash was thinking of a plan with Dorumon and BlackGuilmon thinking they could possibly fuse with other Digimon to win this fight.

Mikey looked at Dorulumon and remembered something by the look on his face and pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Dorulumon he's the Key, this better work, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, **Digifuse**!" Mikey shouted as Dorulumon looked at him.

"Hey wait a minute, what's Digifuse?" Dorulumon said as he, Shoutmon and Ballistamon were engulf in a bright light from Mikey's Fusion Loader and in a moment they merged into a tall robotic like figure with Dorulumon like legs as the lower body, Ballistamon's upper body with a red V on it and with Dorulumon's head on it's right shoulder and Ballistamon's head on the left.

"Shoutmon X3!" Shoutmon X3 yelled as they all saw it and Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Our turn, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, you guys want in on this?" Ash questioned to the two.

"Of course, let's do it!" raidramon said as Ash pointed to them.

"Alright then, Dorumon you ready?" Ash asked as Dorumon nodded fired up and ready to go.

"Let's do it." Dorumon said as Ash spinned the dial.

"Okay, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, **Digifuse**!" Ash called as the light engulf them all making them merge into something new.

BlackDorumon was now wearing Raidramon's armor on his face, hands and feet but they were colored gold like Pegasusmon's armor and had Raidramon's lighting shaped horns on the armor on the armor on the hands and feet like the mask did and had Pegasusmon's wings as well allowing him to fly.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode!" BlackDorumon yelled in his new form as he stood ready.

Everyone else saw the Fusion, amazed and impressed.

"This Combination is really strong!" Shoutmon X3 said as BlackDorumon liked his new form.

"Mine is too!" BlackDorumon said amazed at this new Fusion.

"Go get em! Ash and Mikey said as Shoutmon X3 and BlackDorumon turned to the giant figure.

"I'll crush you." MadLeomon said as BlackDorumon flew up into the air and Shoutmon X3 ran up and jumped and punched and kicked MadLeomon in the face.

"Thunder Shower!" BlackDorumon called as he sent multiple Thunder attacks from each of all 5 horns and shocking him making him scream in pain and Falling forward.

Shoutmon X3 ran and caught him befroe he fall and threw him into the air.

SHoutmon put his arms together.

"Varooma-Boomerang!" Shoutmon X3 called making the V on his chest making another V and grabbed it and threw it at MadLeomon.

It went the front making a slash mark on the front and like a Boomarang it came back and went through his back to the front making another slash on his front, making the slash marks look like a V.

MadLeomon screamed and exploded into Data.

Everyone cheered and all the Digimon separated into their regular selves.

"Amazing, I just Digifused." Dorulumon said in amazement.

"We did too, that was amazing." Raidramon told as Pegasusmon nodded and they all heard groaning and turned to a boy boy with lightly tanned skin, spiked dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a forest green button-up shirt with two pockets on the chest and the sleeves rolled up over his elbows over a light blue T-shirt. He also wears light brown cargo pants held up by a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, and brown and dark green saddle shoes.

"I'm the master swordsmen, I'm the master Swordsmen." The boy repeated as Mikey laughed and ran to the boy.

"Nice shot Jeremy, you saved us, you okay?" Mikey asked to Jeremy as Ash wondered what Mikey meant by that.

"Oh I'm fine, I wasn't expecting the ground to come up to fast but I survived." Jeremy said as Ritchie walked up to Ash and Ash whispered into his ear.

"Okay what did we missed we were gone?" Ash asked to Ritchie.

"I'll explain later." Ritchie responded as Ash nodded.

Ash turned to Raidramon and Pegasusmon.

"Hey Raidramon, Pegasusmon, I want to thank you for helping us today." Ash said as Raidramon shook his head.

"No need to think us, we wanted to teach those Bagra goons a lesson today, we were really bored." Raidramon told as Pegasusmon nodded in agreement as Ash began to think and came up an idea.

"Hey wait I have an idea, why don't you two join our team." Ash said as Raidramon and Pegasusmon looked shocked at that.

"Really, you want us on your team!?" Pegasusmon asked wondering if he was joking.

"Sure, you guys helped us, it'd be great to have a few more members on the team, you guys won't be bored since we'll be battling the Bagra Army during all this right." Ash told as Raidramon and Pegasusmon looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure we would be happy to join the team." Raidramon agreed as Ash smiled and so did the others as they gained two more members.

Before anything else could be said.

"Hey What's that!?" Shoutmon said as the others looked and Ash and his team knew what it was.

The Code Crown.

But before they could do anything about it.

"Hey Shoutmon, I've come up with a name for our team." Mikey said as Ash thought about a team name and came up with one quickly.

"Yea your serious, awesome what is it?" Shoutmon asked excited to hear it.

"The Fusion Fighter." Mikey told to the team.

"The Fusion Fighters?" The others said confused.

"You saw how that christopher guy fights, he's heartless, he couldn't care less about his teammates, well we're not like that, we fight as a team, that's why we're the Fusion Fighters." Mikey explained as Jeremy clocked his head to the side.

"You really need to explain what happened earlier like this Christopher guy." Ash told Ritchie who nodded.

"Not bad Mikey I kind of like it." Jeremy told as Terriermon turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash, what's our team name then?" Terriermon asked the team turned to Ash who smiled.

"Well I'm glad you asked Terriermon, As white as my Fusion Loader, we are now known as Team White Light." Ash told as they liked it and cheered.

"You know what, I think both names for both teams are perfect." Shoutmon told as Mikey and Ash walked up to the floating Code Crown.

"Tell me something Ash, you know what this is?" Mikey asked as Ash nodded and opened his mouth but before he could.

"That's the Code Crown." Nene's voice said behind them and they all turned around and faced her.

"Hey another Human!" Angie said in shock that their was another person here in the Digital World.

"I know we just meet but I'm in love!" Jeremy said with a blush on his face.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked.

"I'd like to know as well." Ash said to the girl who only smiled at the site of Ash.

"My names Nene and I've been keeping my eyes on you two for a while Ash and Mikey." Nene said as Ash's eyes widened hearing that and wondered who this girl was.

Ritchie lean into Ash and Whispered into Ash ear.

"So should I shout Stalker alter now or later?" Ritchie asked as Ash sweat dropped at that.

* * *

Ash,Dorumon,Ritchie:Digimon Data Collection!

Ash went in front and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey Guys, time to show you the data of a Digimon we know.

Data shows Picture of Raidramon.

"Raidramon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from lightning, His Special Attacks include Thunder Blast and Electric Bite.

Ritchie:The Fusion that was made today was really "Shocking" to see huh, get it."

Ash:It was good Ritchie, keep trying for some more.

Dorumon: See you guys later.

* * *

 **Hey you guys Zenotai123 here.**

 **Well the new named Team White Light And the Fusion Fighters defeated MadLeomon and find the Code Crown.**

 **Raidramon and Pegasusmon join Team White Light and Ash has the new Fusion for the team.**

 **But now Nene shows up and tells Ash and Mikey she's been watching them.**

 **Will this lead to some bad things.**

 **Find out next time on Team White Light of the Royal Knight.**

 **Also Give a big thanks to jdkeller2000 for the BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode idea.**

 **You guys can keep coming up with new ideas but trying to keep it on a good level so i can keep up with the idea.**

 **I want to save somethings for later use for the Fusion teams when they need it.**

 **So remember, if you come up with an idea for a Fusion or maybe a weapon from a Digimon to use be sure to give me the idea and it and maybe I'll add it when I get the chance.**

 **Well keep those Review coming and enjoy the chapter guys, it was all for you to enjoy and enjoy another one of my stories I work hard on to create.**

 **Well see you later my Fusion Friends and Enjoy and leave the review when you can,bye. ;)**


	3. Confusion in the Rocky land Zone

**So keep these fusion ideas coming people to make the story more interesting than before but now the Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

Nene told Ash and Mikey that she was watching them for a while and Angie was not happy to hear that.

"So you found the Code Crown." Nene said to them.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked to the Girl.

"My name is Nene, you don't know much about this world yet, do you Ash and Mikey?" Nene questioned to the two boys.

"Hold on a minute, how do you know my name!?" Mikey questioned in confusion.

"Yea and my name too for that matter." Ash added as Ritchie and Terriermon were whispering to each other wondering if they should yell stalker alter.

"Oh that, I've been watching you both." Nene said with a sweet smile that made Ash blush a little but got over it quickly.

Jeremy stepped up next.

"How about me, watching me too right?" Jeremy looking straight at her.

"Have you done something worth watching?" Nene questioned with a bored tone.

"Oh come on, I'm like pure awesomeness!" Jeremy said jumping to the ground.

"Anyway what's this Code Crown?" Mikey asked wondering what it was.

"Whoever possesses a Code Crown rules the Zone that it belongs to, when the legendary Digimon broke up the Digital World to stop Bagra, the Code Crown shattered into fragments, what you have is one of those fragments." Nene explained as Jijimon looked up.

"I've heard the legend of the Code Crown and a bigfootmon that lives in a giant lock and no wait that's not right." Jijimon said as he was about to continue but.

"WOULD YOU JUST LET HER FINISH!" Shoutmon shouted at him as they turned back to Nene.

"Now that you've got the Code Crown, you now rule the whole Forest Zone." Nene told as Mikey surprised at that.

"I do!" Mikey said shock.

"Awesome Mikey." Shoutmon said to him.

"Their are as many Code Crowns pieces as their as Zones, and if anyone's able to gather all of the Code Crown Pieces, then that person will have the power to control the entire Digital World." Nene told as Ash knew that's the reason the Bagra Army was causing all this trouble.

"Whoever gets them all gets to be like the Digimon king right?" Shoutmon asked looking at the Code Crown in all it's glory.

"But the Bagra still has a big advantage right now." Nene said as Mikey and Ash nodded at that knowing it was true.

"Yea and theirs that Christopher to deal with too." Mikey told as Ash turn to him.

"Are you guys ever gonna explain who this Christopher guy is or what?" Ash questioned annoyed hearing this again but getting no answer.

"Again, we'll explain afterward." Ritchie said again.

"Now just put the Code Crown into your Fusion Loader and saw Zone Transfer, you already knew this too Ash because you rule the River Zone." Nene said to Ash as Mikey and the others turned to him.

"Ash you've got a Code Crown too." Angie questioned.

"Yea Got it yesterday after I meet the others on the team and only use this morning to get here just before we met up with you guys." Ash explained as he wondered how Nene knew all this and how she was spying on him.

Mikey nodded and pulled out his Fusion Loader and tapped the crystal making the him grabbed the Code Crown.

"Zone Transfer!" Mikey yelled as a Zone Transfer Portal was opening.

"What's Happening!?" Jeremy yelled in surprised.

"Fusion Loaders generating space-time flex, creating a rirt." Nene told as Jeremy didn't like that.

"So more weirdness?" Jeremy questioned.

"Pretty much." Nene answered.

"It made a Portal!" Jeremy said in shock.

"So will this take up to the next Zone? Mikey asked to Nene and she turned to him.

"Yes." Nene said plainly.

"Hey maybe collecting the Code Crown can open a door that leads back to our own world too." Angie said as Ash wondered how badly Angie and Jeremy wanted to go home.

"Yea but one step at a time." Mikey told her as the Digimon looked at the portal.

"We would like to go with you." Jijimon said as the others agreed and went inside the Fusion Loader.

"Whoa they went inside!" Mikey said as Ash smiled.

"Yeah, they'll do that when Traveling through Zones." Ash said as Nene nodded.

"He's right, when you move between Zones, all your Digimon must travel inside your Fusion Loader." Nene told as Angie looked at her.

"Okay just who are you anyway and why are you telling us all of this stuff?" Angie questioned wondering why she was helping them like this as Ash waited for her answer.

"I'm telling you cause I strong People who aren't afraid to fight." Nene said with a smile as Jeremy came around.

"I'm not afraid, I'll take down the whole Army by myself!" Jeremy said with steam coming out of his nose as the others sweat dropped.

"You nearing took off my head." Mikey said holding his head.

"Nice hair Mikey, you okay?" Angie asked worried for her friend.

"Sorry got a little bit carried away, you okay right." Jeremy said as Angie gasped and the others looked.

"She's gone!" Angie said shocked knowing she was there a moment ago.

"What!" Jeremy said wondering where she went.

"Y'know their's something weird about her." Angie said wondering what was up with Nene.

"She's amazing, I think she like me too." Jeremy said with a goofy smile.

"At least she showed up the way, we better get going guys we got to keep moving forward. Mikey said as he turned to Ash and his group.

"You guys wanna come with us, you guys would be a big help?" Mikey asked but before Ash could answer his White Fusion Loader started beeping.

"Huh, what's going up with my Fusion Loader?" Ash asked as the Digimemory of the Royal Knights popped up and Mikey, Angie and Jeremy wondered that was.

"Hey it's the Digimemory of the Royal Knights, but what's it's doing?" Dorumon asked as a beam shot out of the Digimemory and it created a Zone Transfer Portal.

"Whoa it created a Portal!" Ritchie said as he didn't know it could do that.

"Ash what is that?" Mikey asked wondering what Ash had.

"No way, the Digimemory of the Royal Knights, you mean the defenders of the Digital World!" Shoutmon said inside the Fusion Loader.

"Yea, I have to collect them to help Dorumon get his memory back." Ash said as Kyubimon looked at the portal.

"The Digimemory must have pinpointed the next location the next one and opened a portal to get there." Kyubimon explained as Ash and the others nodded and he turned to Mikey.

"Sorry Mikey but it looks like we've got to go through this one." Ash told as Angie walked up.

"Do you have to Ash?" Angie questioned as she wondered if it would be best to stick together.

"Yea, I'm not gonna stop until I find the Digimemories and Kyubimon's brother and stop the Bagra Army from doing what they please." Ash said and the team cheered and Mikey heard the Determination in his voice and smiled.

"Then at least promise we'll see each other in another Zone." Mikey said holding out his fist.

Ash smiled back and they pounded fists.

"Of course we'll see each other again, friends always do." Ash said as they nodded and Mikey, Angie and Jeremy jumped into the portal Mikey's Fusion Loader opened and it closed when they went through.

Ash turned to his team.

"You guys ready to go?" Ash asked as they nodded and went inside the Fusion Loader.

"Okay Ritchie let's go." Ash said as Ritchie jumped in and Ash was about to follow when.

"Hey Ash." Nene said from behind him as he looked and saw Nene there.

"Nene?" Ash asked as he wondered what she was still doing here.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Nene said as she blushed and winked at him and he blushed and shook his head.

"Thanks, gotta go, see you later Nene." Ash said jumping into the portal and it closed.

"He's going to make everything a lot more interesting." Nene said as walked away still blushing.

In the portal, Ritch was wondering what was taking Ash so long.

"Hey Ritchie, sorry to keep you waiting." Ash said finally catching up.

"What took you so long?" Ritchie asked to him but before Ash could speak the screen of his Fusion Loader started beeping and they heard Terriermon's voice.

"Oh that's because he was talking to Nene who popped up again." Terriermon told as Ash blushed remembering that Nene winked at him before he left and Ritchie saw the blush and didn't say anything about it not wanting to tease his friend.

"What did she say to you?" Ritchie asked to him as the blush disappeared as Ash turned to him.

"She said good luck, I have a feeling that we really are going to need it." Ash said as Terriermon came out of the Fusion Loader and landed on Ritchie's back.

"If the next Zones battle are anything like what happened in the previous ones, then yea we'll have to give it our all." Terriermon said as Ash looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What are you doing out of the Fusion Loader, I thought Digimon weren't supposed to be out of the Fusion Loader during a Zone Transfer or else they would be deleted." Ash said as Terriermon looked at him.

"Momentai, we can just not for very long." Terriermon said as Ash looked up.

"Then you should go back into the Fusion Loader since your ears are started to disappear." Ash said as Terriermon looked and his eyes widened seeing his long ears beginning to dissolve into data.

"Oh no my ears!" Terriermon shouted as BlackGuilmon's voice was heard from the Fusion Loader next.

"Terriermon get back in here before you're deleted." BlackGuilmon told as Terriermon nodded and went back into the Fusion Loader quickly.

"You should stay in there until we get to the next zone Terriermon." Ritchie said not wanting to see his friend get deleted.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem Ritchie since we're about to be there." Ash said as they both looked forward and saw the portal opened and saw the bright light.

 _(Scene change)_

When the light went away, Ash and Ritchie looked around to see that they were now in a rocky like land.

"Where are we?" Ritchie asked as Ash held out his Fusion Loader.

" **Reload**." Ash told as all the Digimon came out and looked around and Terriermon jumped onto Ritchie's shoulder.

"Looks like the Rocky land Zone." Raidramon said as they all started to walk as a Digimon noticed them flying above.

The Digimon that was Flying above was a bat like Digimon who whole body was shaped like a bowling ball and seemed to be wearing a mask over its eyes.

"Is that a human with a Fusion Loader, these guys might be my ticket out of here." The bat Digimon said as he flew away to get something ready.

Back with the group Ash and the others were looking for the Code Crown and the Digimemory of the Royal Knights.

"Now I wonder where the Digimemory of the Royal Knights is not to mention the Code Crown?" Dorumon asked as they all looked around.

"I wonder that too but nobody ever said finding them would be easy Dorumon, the Digimemory we have already got us here because the next was here, we'll find it for sure but we have to be patience." Ash told as Dorumon nodded and they all started walking around where they were met with a deep cliff.

"Okay let's not go this way." Ash said as they turned around and started walking another way.

Only to face a dead end this time.

"Okay not this way either." Ash said as they once again turned and left.

And again met with a deep cliff.

"Not this way too." Ash said with a little bit of irritation as everyone else was getting irritated as well.

They left again into a different path.

Only to meet with a large Rock in the way.

"This is getting Ridiculous!" Dorumon said getting as irritated as Ash was.

So they went a different route.

Only to meet with another dead end.

And Another.

And Another again.

And Another after that.

And Another which was the final Straw.

"OH COME ON!" Everyone yelled except for Kyubimon who was still looking as irritated as everyone else.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, this is Ridiculous." Dorumon said very angry right now.

"You said it, you sure this is the Rocky land Zone Raidramon, not some kind of Maze Zone?" Ash questioned as Raidramon shook his head.

"I sure Ash." Raidramon said as they looked around trying to found another path that won't tick them off at the end again.

"How about I just fly up and see if I can find a better route?" Pegasusmon asked as Ash and Dorumon slapped themselves in the face for being stupid for forgetting that Pegasusmon could fly.

"How could we forget you can fly, go right ahead Pegasusmon, look for a better way to go before we all start to lose our minds." Ash told so thankful to Pegasusmon.

Pegasusmon started to fly and was about to reach even higher before he bumped into a little bat like Digimon and bumped into him really hard.

They both screamed as they fell from the sky and land hard on the ground and Pegasusmon landed on his wing.

"My Wing, ouch!" Pegasusmon hissed as he stood up but couldn't fly as the others ran to check if he was okay.

"Pegasusmon, are you okay?" Ash questioned to the Pegasus.

"Yes I'm okay, to bad I can't say the same for my wing." Pegasusmon said as it looked hurt but nothing a few minutes of healing couldn't fix.

"Give it a few minutes, I'm sure it will be fine." Ash assured as Pegasusmon nodded and they heard groaning from the side and saw the bat Digimon flying up and shaking his head.

"Ow my head, sorry about that, I guess I wasn't looking where I was flying." The bat Digimon said as flew over to the group.

"Who are you?" Ritchie asked as The bad Digimon spoke up.

"Oh my bad, I'm DemiDevimon, nice to meet you guys." DemiDevimon told as everyone tensed except for Raidramon and Pegasusmon as they remember their fight with Devimon in the River Zone and how he tried to destroy the group.

"Um nice to meet you DemiDevimon, can you tell us how you managed to knock our friend out of the sky exactly?" Ash asked as he was trying to see if this DemiDevimon had any kind of connection with Devimon.

"Well you see I was just looking around like I always do and was flying back home before this heat could delete me and I was flying fast but I guess by doing so I didn't see your friend flying and it caused both of us to go down." DemiDevimon explained as they all just realized it was hot in this Zone, possibly since it was like a desert out here.

"Well you shouldn't have rushed, you really hurt my friend here." Raidramon said as Pegasusmon stepped up.

"Hey other then my wing, no harm done, I'll just walk for now until it heals." Pegasusmon told as DemiDevimon looked at everyone.

"Look I'm sorry for bumping into you like that, how about this, as an apology for bumping into you I'll lead you guys out of here if you want, how about it?" DemiDevimon asked as they looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know how to get out of this Maze of a Rocky Land!?" Ash and Dorumon questioned at the same time as they were only here in this Zone for like an hour and they were already sick of it.

"Yea just follow me and I'll have you out of here in no time flat." DemiDevimon starting flying away and the whole group followed him hoping to get out of here soon and find the Code Crown and Digimemory of the Royal Knight.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash decided to question DemiDevimon real quick about this Zone since he hadn't seen any other Digimon around.

"Hey DemiDevimon What's with this Zone, I mean I haven't seen any other Digimon and it's way quiet around here?" Ash questioned to the Bat Digimon who looked at him while moving forward.

"That's because their mostly underground I guess." DemiDevimon told as the others looked at each other in confusion.

The other Digimon were underground, but why?

"Why would they be underground for, what purpose would that serve exactly?" Kyubimon asked wondering if they were looking for something in the ground.

"They're looking for rare things like Chrome digizoid metal, they need to find some if they want to get out of "his" way." DemiDevimon told as he put emphasize on the His part confusing the others.

"Who he exactly, who are you talking about?" Ash asked as he thought by the way DemiDevimon said "his" meant that this Digimon he was talking was most likely an evil Digimon, maybe working for the Bagra Army.

"Trust me, you'll know who he is when you see him, the problem is you have to give them rare things in order to get out of way or he'll destroy you instead, the more rare the item is, the better your chances are." DemiDevimon explained as they all realized that they were walking for a while and didn't meet any dead ends, they thought this was a lucky break and things were looking up for them.

The Gomamon group was looking tried, most likely because of the lack of water in this Zone.

"So this Digimon, is he or she working for the Bagra Army?" Ash questioned to the bat.

"Yes they are, if you don't find something for them to use, then you'll get deleted for sure." DemiDevimon said as Terriermon on Ritchie's shoulder spoke up.

"Any other stuff they could want?" Terriermon asked as they were walking through an empty path right now.

"Yes and that's why I have to do this even though I feel ashamed of doing so." DemiDevimon said as they all looked confused at that and Ash took one more step before the ground broke apart and the whole group fell into a deep hole and somehow(Cartoon physics) Ash's Fusion Loader fell out and DemiDevimon caught it while the Group groaned from the sudden fall.

"Where did this hole come from?" Ritchie asked recovering from the fall.

"I don't know but I think we should...Wait where's my Fusion Loader!?" Ash cried in surprised feeling his Fusion Loader gone from his belt.

"Up here." DemiDevimon said as they looked up to see the Bat Digimon with Ash's Fusion Loader in his talons.

"DemiDevimon what are you doing, give me back my Fusion Loader!" Ash said as DemiDevimon shook his head.

"Sorry guys, trust me it's nothing personal, it's just I've been suffering in this place for a long while, If I bring this Fusion Loader to him then I'll be able to finally get out of here, so sorry guys." DemiDevimon said and flew away with the others yelling.

"DemiDevimon come back!" Ash yelled and thought that when he looked into DemiDevimon's he saw nothing but sadness in them and wanted to help him.

 _(Scene change)_

A few minutes of flying later DemiDevimon was flying through a tunnel and saw other Digimon breaking rocks and digging trying to find items of use.

"Man I hope he likes the Fusion Loader or I'm a dead Digimon." DemiDevimon muttered and continued flying towards the tunnel with light coming out of it.

He went through it and saw a huge area for a dig site and saw Purple Animal Digimons with a gigantic drill attached to its snout.

"Come on no breaks, we've got to find the Code Crown or Lord Blastmon will destroy all of us." A Digimon whose design is derived from the mole cricket and had a drill on its snout and how it's paws.

"Hello Digmon!" DemiDevimon called as Digmon turned and looked at him as DemiDevimon flew down to him.

"And what do you want, we're looking for something important right now?" Digmon questioned as DemiDevimon said as he stopped in front of Digmon.

"I came to give you something Rare, see for yourself." DemiDevimon said as he showed Digmon the White Fusion Loader as Digmon's eyes widened at the site of it.

"Is that a Fusion Loader, oh man Blastmon will be very pleased at this." Digmon took the Fusion Loader and Looked at it.

"Yes and it was because of me, so what do I get out of this for bringing such a Rare item to you.

"Give me a few minutes and we're see what we have for you." Digmon said walking away and DemiDevimon signing in relief.

 _(Scene change)_

In the castle, A large Digimon covered in diamond-like crystals with disproportionately large arms and hands embedded in metallic gloves and a mighty tail with a crystal orb at its end that can act as a massive club. Although not quite as big as its forelimbs, its legs and feet are also quite strong and sturdy and are reinforced with crystals and metallic footwear. A large black and red cape is worn at its back was walking through and saw two Digimon ahead.

One was Tactimon looking at his sword.

And the other a beautiful feminine demon Digimon whose appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal Japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather cat suit. It has the Mark of Evil on its forehead and is one of the few humanoid Digimon which has its upper face uncovered. Its hair is black like the demonic bat-like wings protruding from its back, its eyes are blue and its skin is rather pale, similar to a vampire. It wears the "Nazar Nail" over its right arm, a golden gauntlet with DigiCode on it, The ribbons off of its dress are razor-sharp. It wears purple eye shadow, lipstick and nail polish as makeup.

"Tactimon, Laylamon." Blastmon called out as both said Digimon and they turned to him as he walked up to them.

"Blastmon, what could be so important that you interrupt an important chat between me and Tactimon?" Laylamon asked in a flirty smile as Blastmon came up.

"Well I word from Digmon from the Rocky Land, it seems he got a hold of a White Fusion Loader." Blastmon said as Tatcimon eyes widened and Laylamon looked interested now.

"Oh that does sound interesting, I have to give you some praise Blastmon, Lord Bagra will be pleased with this information, but don't tell him yet." Laylamon told as Blastmon looked confused at that.

"What why shouldn't I tell him, this could be my big chance to get promoted." Blastmon said as Tactimon walked passed him but stopped and turned his head.

"She says that because there's a chance whoever had the Fusion Loader first could mostly likely take it back and mostly destroy Digmon in the progress, Lord Bagra will not tolerate lies Blastmon, remember that." Tactimon said as he walked away and Blastmon looked freaked at the thought of failing Lord Bagra as Laylamon smirked at his expression.

"I have got to contact Digmon and tell him not to mess this mission up." Blastmon told as he walked away and Laylamon did as well muttering about how this was an interesting chat.

 _(Scene change)_

DemiDevimon was still waiting for Digmon to come back with his reward.

He came back a minute later.

"Hey you go, some fresh digibites, enjoy." Digmon told as he put down 5 ca of food as DemiDevimon looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wait that's it, I bring you a perfectly good Fusion Loader and all you can give me is Digibites!" DemiDevimon shouted getting the attention of the many Digimon around.

"Oh you don't like it then have this." Digmon said as he swiped DemiDevimon away and he was thrown to the ground and was in pain.

"Hey you own for giving you that Fusion Loader!" DemiDevimon said with anger as Digmon looked at him.

"Oh I'll give you something alright you little idiot." Digmon said putting his arms together and preparing to attack DemiDevimon.

But before he could he heard screaming coming from what of the tunnels.

"Huh what's that?" Digmon asked wondering what the heck was going on and so was DemiDevimon.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon's voice ranged out a metal ball came out of nowhere and hit Digmon knocking him away.

"There he is!" Terriermon said as DemiDevimon looked to see the group that he tricked as Ash and the others ran up to him.

"Hey DemiDevimon are you okay?" Ash asked as DemiDevimon wondered why did he care so much if he tricked them earlier.

"I'm fine but why are you helping me after I did before, speaking of which, how did you get out of that hole anyway?" DemiDevimon questioned wondering if they climbed out or something.

Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie glared at Terriermon who whistled innocently.

"Well..." Ash began to tell how they got out of the hole.

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the hole, Ash and the others were going to get out of the hole but DemiDevimon made it os that no one would be able to climb out._

 _"Okay any ideas how to get out of here?" Ash asked with Dorumon next to him ready for suggestion's as Terriermon's head went up._

 _"I have a plan, it's foolproof." Terriermon told as Ritchie looked at him._

 _"Okay if you have an idea then lets see it." Ritchie said as Kyubimon spoke up._

 _"I wouldn't listen to him if I was you, remember this is Terriermon you're listening to." Kyubimon told as Terriermon waved her off._

 _"Come on it'd be fine trust me, my idea will get you out of this hole for sure." Terriermon said as he started spinning and the three of them instantly knew what he was doing._

 _"What a second, don't you dare..." Ritchie didn't finish as Terriermon unleashed his attack._

 _"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called as he flew at Ash,Dorumon and Ritchie engulfing them and sending them into the air and out of the hole and onto the hard ground._

 _"Ow." All three said as the other Digimon had more room in the hole and jumped out one by one and Kyubimon was the last one out with Terriermon on her back with his cheeky smiled._

 _"See I told you I would get you out." Terriermon said in his cocky tone only to get three death glares from the two humans and purple Digimon._

 _Terriermon laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head._

 _Raidramon stepped up._

 _"Look you guys to hurt Terriermon later, for now we have to find DemiDevimon Ash, he still has your Fusion Loader." Raidramon said as Ash stopped glaring and nodded at Raidramon._

 _"That's right, we won't be able to get the Code Crown or the Digimemory of we don't get the Fusion Loader back, Pegasusmon, your wing is all better right, go up into the air and see if you can find a path into the underground tunnel, I have a feeling that's where we'll find him." Ash told as Pegasusmon looked at his fixed wing knowing it was good to go again after letting it rest._

 _"Of course follow me." Pegasusmon told as he flew up high into the sky and started searching with everyone following._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"And after searching a bit, Pegasusmon found some tunnels leading down here and we started fighting our way in." Ash told as DemiDevimon started flying again.

"Well that explains that, but why did you help me, after what I did earlier I thought you would hate me for sure?" DemiDevimon questioned as Ash laughed.

"It's because I looked into your eyes and saw that you were suffering like all the other Digimon we saw, if you wanted to end all this madness, all you needed to do was to ask, we're Team White Light, we're here to help when needed." Ash stated as DemiDevimon looked at the group behind him and they all nodded at Ash's words.

DemiDevimon actually thought this Zone would be free from the Bagra Army control soon with their help.

It was then that DemiDevimon just remember something important, something he caused.

"But how will you do it, I gave him your Fusion Loader to him, there's no chance we'll win now." DemiDevimon said in shame as he caused this.

But Ash wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back, he won't keep it from us, you guys ready?" Ash asked to the group behind them.

"Yea!" They all cheered as Digmon got and rubbed his head.

"Oh man you are gonna pay for that, Drimogemon's attack them!" Digmon ordered as the Drimogemon swarmed them and Team White Light attacked.

"Star Shower! Pegasusmon called shooting his stars at the enemy.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon called as he shot Thunder at them making them scream in pain.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called as she shot 9 blue fireballs out of her nine-tails hitting multiple opponents.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called shooting energy bullets at lots of the Drimogemon and hitting lots of them.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon called shooting the purple ball of smoke at them knocking most of them away.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon called shooting out dozen and dozen of small metal balls at the Digimon.

"Marching Fishes!" The Gomamon group all called as ton's of Fishes somehow(Cartoon physics) appeared out of holes in the ground and hit the rest of the Drigmogemon and that was the last of them.

DemiDevimon looked at the beaten opponents and thought that he had time to fix the wrong he's done.

He flew quietly above Digmon and waited.

Ash and the rest of the group faced Digmon.

"You'll beaten Digmon, give me back my Fusion Loader now!" Ash yelled to him as he laughed as he held out the Fusion Loader for them to see.

"You think I will just because you say so, not a chance, this is going to my General so that he may..." Before Digmon could to finish his words.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon called as he threw a Syringe from his Talon and it hit his hand making him drop the Fusion Loader and he dropped and rolled over to Ash who picked it up happy to see it again.

"No why you little." Digmon said angrily as DemiDevimon flew towards the group.

"DemiDevimon thanks to you I'll got my Fusion Loader back." Ash said happy that he finally got it back.

"No problem, since I caused this I thought I'd fix it too." DemiDevimon said as Digmon was angry.

"That's it, I'm ending this right now, come to me sweet data!" Digmon yelled as the fallen Drigmogemon turned into data and flowed into Digmon who grew bigger as the walls started to shake and Ritchie noticed.

"Hey Guys the cave is breaking apart!" Ritchie said not wanting to get crushed inside.

"Come let's go!" Ash said as him and the entire group ran out of the tunnels as well as every other Digimon that was inside digging in the tunnel.

They all made it back outside and the group coming apart and out of it jumped out was Digmon but was bigger now.

"This is the end." Digmon told as Ash stepped up and pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"No we're not, you guys ready?" Ash yelled to the Fusion Digimon who nodded and ran up and DemiDevimon watched closely at the turn of events.

"Yea!" The Fusion Digimon yelled as Ash pointed his Fusion Loader up.

"Alright then let's do it, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash yelled as the light from the Fusion Loader erupted from it fusing the four Digimon together.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode!" BlackGuilmon yelled as he appeared on the field and flew towards Digmon.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon called as he shot drills at BlackDorumon but missed each shot.

BlackDorumon's horns on his arms glowed gold and grew taller.

"Golden Striker!" BlackDorumon said as he flew at Digmon and slashed down at him.

"NOOO!" Digmon said as he glowed and turned into data.

"Yea you guys did it." Ash yelled and the group cheered and the Digimon from the cave cheered as well knowing they were free at last.

BlackDorumon came down and separated and the group were cheering as DemiDevimon watched everything in awe.

"They did it, they actually freed this zone." DemiDevimon said as a bright glow caught everyone's attention and it was a yellow crystal.

"It's the Code Crown!" Raidramon told as it floated down to Ash and he tap and caught the SD card.

"Yea that's right." Ash said as another light caught his attention and saw two lights this time and his Fusion Loader reacted to them.

"My Fusion Loader is reacting to them, it must be the Digimemory of the Royal Knights but I didn't expect their to be two of them in this Zone!" Ash said as the two Digimemories floated to Ash and went into his Fusion Loader and it showed two holograms of two Royal Knight Digimon.

One showed a bestial Digimon with a human-like upper body and a horse-like lower body with six legs. It has an equine face with a red mane, and purple eyes. Its whole body is clad in Red Digizoid armor, which is decorated with the Crest of Destiny on its forehead and cuisses. It has two yellow wings on its back and a long, flowing tail. The Niflheimr shield in its right hand is red and decorated with eye-like patterns, while the Múspellsheimr crossbow in its left hand is almost as tall as it.

The next was a Digimon that resembles a humanoid dark knight. He wears a dark purple armor with horns and a skull near the belt region. He also wields a dual spear and a shield that looks to be indestructible.

"Kyubimon, names please?" Ash asked as Kyubimon came and saw the two Royal Knight Digimon."

"The first one is Kentaurosmon and the next is Craniamon." Kyubimon told as Dorumon walked up and saw the two Royal Knights and his Vision started to get hazy again as more memories came back to him.

 _(Flashback)_

 _In a room, looking through someone's point of view again, the person's eyes turned down to the other Royal Knights in the room, some of them were Silhouetted but not UlforceVeedramon, Kentaurosmon and Craniamon._

 _Whoever the eyes of who was looking at him raised their hand which was metal and colored black and the Knights all stood up at the Digimon's request and all nodded as if they had just all agreed on something._

 _That was all that happened before everything went white again._

 _(Flashback)_

"Had another memory return to you Dorumon?" Ash asked seeing the glazed look in Dorumon's eyes before he shook his head returning to normal.

"Yea it did, I saw UlforceVeedramon, Kentaurosmon and Craniamon and the other Royal Knights and saw through the eyes of someone who's hand was Metal and Black and when he raised it, the other Knights stood up like they all had come to an agreement." Dorumon explained as Ash put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Well you were probably looking through the eyes of the Leader of the Royal Knights from you told me." Ash said as he had a thought about this but would think about it more later on.

His thoughts were interrupted again when another flash happened above Ash's hand and 4 memory sticks appeared and Ash caught them.

What are these?" Ash questioned with confusion as they others looked at them as well.

The cards had pictures of what seemed to be a Dragon, a blue metal Dog, A a humanoid-like monkey with large spiked red hair, cut-off horns and elf-like ears that had two gold hoops with green eyes as well as two marks beneath its eyes and the last seemed to be an Angel wearing an helmet around his eyes.

"Their Digicards Ash, The first one is ImperialDramon, next MirageGaogamon, next Flamon and finally Angemon, it's data from Legendary Digimon, this will be really useful in the battles to come huh Ash?" Dorumon asked as Ash nodded and put the Digicards away in his pockets.

Ash turned to DemiDevimon and put his hands on his hips.

"So anything you want to say DemiDevimon?" Ash asked as DemiDevimon flew up to them.

"Yea I want to say sorry for what I did, it's just I wanted to get out of here so badly that I tricked you guys, can you guys forgive me?" DemiDevimon asked as they all looked at each other.

Ash turned back to him.

"You will be forgiven on one condition." Ash told as the team looked at Ash wondering what this condition was as Ritchie had a pretty good idea what Ash was going to do.

"And what that be, I'll do anything." DemiDevimon stated as Ash smiled.

"The condition is that you have to join Team White Light." Ash said as the team except for Ritchie eyes widened.

"You sure, after what I've done!" DemiDevimon said as he wondered if this guy was serious.

"Hey you said you'll do anything right, what better way to redeem yourself then helping other Zones that need help, you'll be consider a hero to other Digimon." Ash explained as DemiDevimon thought about that and thought that maybe being called a hero would be kinda nice for once.

"Alright I'll join!" DemiDevimon said as Ash fist pumped the air and turned to his team.

"You hear that guys Team White Light has another new member, our team just gets bigger everyday." Ash said as the team cheered and Ash pulled out the Code Crown for the Rocky Land was about to put it in but the Fusion Loader beeped and the Digimemories of the Royal Knights glowed and sent Digital Energy into the Code Crown making Ash confused.

"Wait what happened?" Ash said as Kyubimon spoke up.

"Remember Ash, the Digimemory did the same thing before." Kyubimon told as Ash remembered that it did earlier and he knew what this was.

"Oh yea, so the Digimemory sent energy into the the Code Crown so when we use the Zone Transfer, we'll go to where the next Digimemory is." Ash said figuring it out.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Dorumon told as Ash nodded and put the Code Crown into his Fusion Loader.

"Zone Transfer!" Ash said as the Zone Transfer portal appeared.

The Digimon went inside thew Fusion Loader and Ash and Ritchie said farewell to the Digimon of the Zone and jumped into the Portal closed.

What they didn't know was that Monitamon was watching the whole thing again and showed the events to the Montiamon with Nene.

 _(Scene change)_

Nene was looking at Montiamon screen and saw everything that happened in the Rocky Land Zone.

"You never cease to amaze me Ash, I can wait to see what you'll do next." Nene told as she held a Black Fusion Loader and a huge Digimon with an twin lance behind her started to laugh evilly.

End of chapter!

* * *

Ash,Dorumon and Ritchie:Digimon Data Collection!

Ash went in front and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey Guys, time to show the data a Digimon we know.

Data shows picture of Leomon.

Ash:Leomon is an Animal Digimon. It is called the "King of Beasts", as well as the "Noble Hero. His special Attacks include Fist of the Beast King and Beast Sword.

Ritchie:MadLeomon could get some real life lessons from this guy.

Ash:True words my friend.

Dorumon:See you later guys and stay tune.

* * *

 **Hey Guys Zenotai123 here with another update.**

 **So Ash and the others have gotten control of the Rocky Land Zone.**

 **But There are many Zones left to go.**

 **What's Nene plan?**

 **WHo was the Digimon behind her?**

 **Will this go from bad to worse.**

 **You'll have to find out next time of Team White Light of the Royal Knight.**

 **Also Question Time.**

 **"What is your favorite season of Digimon and Why?"**

 **Mine is Digimon Tamers because I like how they merge with their Digimon to fight together.**

 **Perfect connection between Human and Digimon.**

 **Well Times up.**

 **Leave you answer int he reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Alright see you later my friends and keep up with your own work if your a writer too. ;)**


	4. Hero of the Skyscraper Zone

**So keep these fusion ideas coming people to make the story more interesting than before but now the Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

In the Castle, The Generals were in a room with somebody who was not happy and his name was Lord Bagra.

"Blastmon you disappoint me, your men below you have cost us the Zone and the Code Crown." Lord Bagra stated in a calm tone and that made Blastmon worry and Layla smirked wanting to see what would happen to Blastmon.

"I'm sorry Lord Bagra It won't happen again." Blastmon said scared of what the Dark Lord would do.

"See to it that you don't, except for Tactimon, leave the chamber." Lord Bagra told as Laylamon and Blastmon walked out of the room and Tactimon stood up.

"What do you wish to talk about my Lord?" Tactimon asked to the Dark Lord as Lord Barga cleared his throat.

"I want to know what's causing the Zones and Code Crowns to be taken, do you have anything to report about what's happening?" Lord Bagra questioned to the samurai Digimon who nodded.

"Yes my Lord, my scouts have been informing me about two humans with a Red and White Fusion Loader." Tactimon told as Bagra growled at this knowing with those two Fusion Loaders, his conquest for be difficult.

"Anything else you want to report about Tactimon?" Lord Barga questioned again as Tactimon thought for a minute before remembering something that Vilemon had told him.

"Wait now that you mention it my Lord, Vilemon once told me that the Human with the White Fusion Loader is currenting searching for something called the Digimemories of the Royal Knights." Tactimon told as he saw Lord Bagra looked surprised for a moment before turning into a dark smirked.

"The Digimemories huh, good job for bringing me this information Tactimon." Lord Bagra told as Tactimon bowed in respect to the Dark Lord for pleasing him.

"Thank you my Lord, but what should we do with this information now that we have it?" Tactimon asked as Lord Bagra stroked his chin.

"I'm getting to that Tactimon, I have a job for you to do with the human with the White Fusion Loader." Lord Bagra said as Tactimon raised his head and face Lord Bagra.

"And what would the mission be Lord Bagra?" Tactimon asked as Lord Bagra smirked.

"I'll explain what the Digimemories are then tell you what to do?" Lord Bagra told as he started to explained what the Digimemories were and how they can be used in this plan.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash and Ritchie were traveling between the Zones as Ritchie finally explained what happened at the Green Zone and who Christoper was.

"Really and he has a Blue Fusion Loader!" Ash said shocked since this Christoper guy's Digimon were able to fight off Mikey's Digimon team since Ash how tough they were.

"Yea, he Digifused a MailBirdramon and Golemon and MailBirdramon got his Tail turned into a Rock Tail and smashed them out of the way, but afterward, Christoper just tossed Golemon away like it was nothing." Ritchie explained as Kyubimon's voice echoed through the Fusion Loader.

"Ritchie isn't lying Ash, I was there too see it as well." Kyubimon supported and so did the Gomamon group.

"Man I have a feeling that when I meet this Christoper guy, we're not going to get along I can just see it." Ash said thing he couldn't be friends with a guy who treats his comrades that way.

Unfortunately Terriermon had something to add to all this.

"Well at least your girlfriend has some manners unlike that Chris guy." Terriermon said as Ash's cheeks flared red and Ritchie's eyes widened and looked at Ash.

"What the heck are you talking about Terriermon!?" Ash shouted at the Dog/Rabbit who had another retort.

"That Girl named Nene, I saw the blushes on your cheeks before we left the Green Zone and I saw the blush on her face too." Terriermon told as Ash wanted to slapped this Digimon on the back of his head if he could but couldn't.

"Terriermon Nene is not my girlfriend so shut up!" Ash told as he had a red face and Ritchie laughed knowing this was the first time he had seen his friend act like this.

"Hey Momentai, I was just playing with you, you need to calm down." Terriermon told laughing as Ash signed and put his Fusion Loader away and looked at Ritchie.

"When will we get Terriermon back from what happened earlier in the Rocky Land Zone." Ash told as Terriermon stopped laughing hearing the conversation between the two humans.

"Be patience Ash, we'll get him, just be patience." Ritchie assured as they both heard Terriermon gulp as he had hoped they would've forgotten about that and Terriermon could tell that Dorumon was smirking as well.

"Alright then, look there's the Zone now." Ash told as they saw the light engulf them.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash and Ritchie landed surprisingly on a set of streets and looked around to see that there were a bunch of buildings and skyscrapers around and they thought they were back into their own world for a moment. **(Think of the Jaden's skyscraper field card in Yugioh GX)**

"Wait are we back in our world!?" Ritchie questioned shocked at the surroundings but Ash thought better when he got a good look around.

"No It's not, look around, their's no people around, it has to be another Zone and it looks like we've been traveling through the Zones for a while." Ash told as he looked and saw in the sky that it was getting dark really quickly.

"Your right, I had thought we were back in our world for a minute." Ritchie said as he was a little sad but got over it as he knew he would be that easy getting home.

Ash held up his Fusion Loader.

"Well still, this Zone could be under the control of the Bagra Army so we have to be careful, **Reload**!" Ash told as the whole team flew out of the Fusion Loader.

"Do you guys know what this Zone is because it reminds me and Ash of our home?" Ritchie asked as Raidramon looked around and knew what it is.

"It's the Skyscraper Zone as you can see from the buildings around us." Raidramon told as Ash nodded thanking Raidramon and started walking, well if this is next place to look for the Digimon then let's go find it quick before the Bagra Army finds us." Ash told as they nodded and and started walking.

They were looking around and though the Zone was abandoned because they didn't see any Digimon around or thought the Bagra Army had them prisoner.

"It's so empty around here, I hope the Digimon that live in this Zone are safe." Ash told as BlackGuilmon walked up next to him.

"Don't worry if anything's happened to them, we'll save them, we're Team White Light, saving Digimon from the Bagra Army is what we do." BlackGuilmon spoke as the others agreed with him and Ash nodded and smiled and kept walking as Dorumon walked next to him.

Ash and Ritchie were still reminded of home when they looked at the Skyscrapers around them but Ash made a promise to help Dorumon regain his memories, help Kyubimon find her Brother and help defeat the Bagra Army and he wasn't to stop until this fight against the Army was over and done with.

The all suddenly heard something moving around them and they all got on guard.

"What was that noise!?" Ritchie asked wondering if it was any of the Digimon that lived in this Zone.

"I don't know but be ready for them." Kyubimon told as they all looked around.

Suddenly a bunch of small Digimon jumped out of hiding and surrounded the group.

They were gray canine Digimon in long ears like a rabbit and a long, cat-like tail with three belts on the end of it. It has large, black claws on its forelegs which are used as arms when it stands upright.

"Who are these Digimon?" Ash asked as he looked at the canine Digimon and they did not look friendly.

"Their Gazimon and by the way their looking at us I can tell they're not here to make friends with us, my guess is that their with the Bagra Army." Terriermon told as the Gazimon looked ready to attack the group.

"Oh man we just got here and we have to fight already, that has to be a new record or something." Dorumon said as the Gazimon jumped at them.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon called as he shot out the Thunder and shocked them.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon called as he shot his shooting stars and hit most of them.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon called sending out tons of Metal Balls at lots of the Gazimon's.

Because of those three, half of the Gazimon's were taken down and the rest was backing up when they saw how easily they were being beaten.

"Whoa they're stronger then we thought!" Gazimon #1 said in shocked at how strong this team was.

"What are we going to do?" Gazimon #2 asked as BlackGuilmon jumped in front of them scaring them.

"You want to know what you can do, get out of way for one, Rock Crusher!" BlackGuilmon called swinging his arm and swiping them away with his claws.

"This is great, they have no chance of willing, we don't even need to Digifuse to beat them." Ash said as one Gazimon sneaked up on Ash and Ritchie noticed.

"Ash watch out!" Ritchie shouted as Ash turned and Gazimon jumped to attack Ash.

It didn't work as Ash balled his hand into a fist and clocked Gazimon in the face knocking it out.

The others stopped for a moment to see what Ash had done and they turned to Ritchie wanting an explanation.

"Oh yea I forgot that Ash took a few boxing classes for self-defense reasons, guess they came in handy after all." Ritchie said in surprise as Ash turned to then and gave a thumbs up telling them that he was okay.

"Man you humans are just full of surprises aren't you?" Terriermon asked as Ritchie nodded and gave a smirk to the Dog/Rabbit Digimon who sweated at the site of the smirk.

"Yes we are, you better be careful Terriermon, since Ash can punch with his fist, you might not be safe when it's time to get you back for what happened in the Rocky Zone." Ritchie said mentally laughing when he saw Terriermon's face paled knowing he was done for and had no escape after this was over.

Kyubimon signed knowing that the small Digimon had dug his own grave this time, their's no chance that she can get them to change their minds about hurting Terriermon but she should try anyway.

"Can you guys hurt Terriermon some other time when we're not being attacked, Fox-Tail Inferno?" Kyubimon asked as she shot her fire at the Gazimon burning most of them.

"Yea I guess it can wait a while but you better watch out Terriermon, we'll get you when you least expect it." Ritchie told as Terriermon looked around to see Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie's smirks and gulped at the site of them.

By now almost all of the Gazimon were beaten by Team White Light.

"Ha take that, this has to be the easiest fight we've ever had." Ash said as thought this was going great.

But suddenly they heard something in the air.

It sounded like somebody was flying through the air towards them at fast speeds.

"What's going on here!" A big Blue Dragon with what seems to be orbs in his claws yelled out as he looked around to see his underlings defeated underneath him.

"Wingdramon sir, it's the team with the White Fusion Loader, we can't handle them." One of the Gazimon told as Wingdramon scowled and looked at the team below him.

"Really, then let's see how tough they really are, Blaze Sonic Breath!" WIngramon called as he breathed out fire at a fast rate and it hit the Team before they could react and were knocked down back as Ash tried to stand up as Wingdramon landed on the ground.

"Whoa, this Digimon is really strong!" Ash said as he looked at his Team and pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Hey Guys this guy is a lot stronger than any other we've faced so far, it's time to Digifuse." Ash told as the four Fusion Digimon got up and nodded.

Ash was about to Digifuse them but was suddenly interrupted by a voice near them all.

"Thunder Clap!" Somebody called as a shockwave through the ground and hit Wingdramon knocking him off balance and making him fall on his back.

"Huh what was that?" Dorumon asked as they all to their right and saw a tall Digimon with Metal mask/visor wearing blue and white suit with a flapping red muffier and it's right arm seemed to be made of metal.

Ash's first thought that this Digimon looked liked he'd belonged in a comic book with other superheros and the other was that Digimon saved their lives so he was on their side after all.

He ran over to the group.

"Hey are you guys okay?" The superhero looking Digimon Asked as the Team all got up off the Ground.

"Thanks to you were are, who are you?" Ritchie asked as Terriermon climbed on his shoulder.

"I am Justimon and I am the warrior that protects the Digimon that live here in the Skyscraper Zone." Justimon told as Ash thought over his words, Justimon had kept the other Digimon that lived in this Zone safe, so he should know where they are.

"Wait, so you know where all the other Digimon in this Zone is?" Ash questioned as Justimon looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I do but we need to go now while Wingdramon is out of it, come on." Justimon said running and the team followed him as Wingdramon got up and rubbed his head.

He saw the Team escaping and turned to the Gazimon groups who recovered from the attacks.

"What are you idiots doing, go after them, don't let them escape!" Wingdramon yelled at the Gazimon who started chasing the group trying to catch them.

Justimon was leading the group through the streets and was taking a alley ways as if trying to lose the Gazimon on their tail.

"Where's this hideout anyway Justimon, these Gazimon are catching up to us!?" DemiDevimon asked as he was standing on Dorumon's head knowing he couldn't fly fast enough to keep up.

"We're almost there, just keep going." Justimon said as they took a path through another alleyway.

The Gazimon followed them 10 seconds later after seeing where they were going and looked around the corner.

Only to the see the entire group gone.

"What, where did they go?" One of the Gazimon questioned in shock seeing how a big group just suddenly disappearing.

"I don't know, what I do know is that Wingdramon is not going to be happy with this." Another Gazimon said as they all whimpered knowing they had to tell Wingdramon they lost the group and he would not be happy at all.

They all left not noticing the data being scrambled and then disappearing as if a door was there a minute ago.

Montiamon was showing a live screen to the Montiamon with Nene showing them the events again.

 _(Scene change)_

In the building, where the secret door to the Hideout was, Justimon was leading the group through the building and went into a large room where he turned on the lights where they saw other Digimon laying around.

Some of the Digimon noticed Justimon was back and greeted him.

"Justimon you have returned." A big bronze Digimon told as the other Digimon stood up and greeted him as well.

"Good to know you are all still fine in here my Guardromon friends, I helped a few new friends fighting against Wingdramon." Justimon told as the Guardromon's looked at the new group and cheered at having new friends.

"Well these guys certainly not lacking in happiness even though this place is over run with Bagra goons." Terriermon said as Justimon opened another door leading to the stairs.

"Come with me my friends, we must check if no one has found this place and if they haven't, be sure to hide it just as well before they can notice." Justimon told as he and the Guardromon followed him.

Ash and the group shrugged before following them too.

After a few minutes of walking, the entire group of Digimon made it to the roof of the building and looked around not seeing any enemy Digimon around to attack them.

Justimon walked to the edge and looked down seeing some the Gazimon down there looking for the group and spreading out to search for them.

"Good they haven't found this place, another day is won for our side I'll say." Justimon said as the sound of somebody clearing their throat caught his attention and he and the Guardromon's looked at the group as it was Ash who cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt Justimon but this battle isn't over until we get the Code Crown and we defeat Wingdramon." Ash told as Justimon thought about that and looked at them.

"You're looking for the Code Crown?" Justimon asked hoping they wouldn't use it for any evil purposes.

"Yea, we're trying to collect them so the Bagra Army can't take control of the entire Digital world." Ash told as Justimon looked surprised at that.

"You plan on taking on the entire Bagra Army and expect to win!?" Justimon asked shocked that this team was willing to go against the dark Army the entire Digital World has seen.

"Of course we do, we've been to other Zones before this one, Team White Light will not stand around and just watch as innocent Digimon suffer at the hands of the Bagra and let them get away with it, we're fighting for what we believe, we won't let the Bagra control the Digital World, if they do then we're fight them again and again until we give the Digimon back the freedom they deserve, so that's why we're going to help you take down the guys here in the Skyscraper Zone, we will help put an end to this madness and we're do it to the very end, you with me guys!" Ash proclaimed as the team cheered but not too loudly for the troops down below could hear them as Justimon were in awe at Ash's speech.

Justimon stepped forward and kneed in front of Ash and the group surprising them.

"Ash your speech has encouraged me even farther to end this madness like you said, Please allow me to join Team White Light!" Justimon told as they all looked shocked at that as Ash didn't expect that to be honest.

"Oh um sure Justimon, we always have room for one more member." Ash said happy and still a little shocked that Justimon had just ask to come join the team.

"Thank you Ash, so what is the plan General?" Justimon asked to Ash who had sweatdropped at the General part.

"( _Again with the General thing_ ), The plan is we come up with a plan to take down Wingdramon tomorrow, it's dark out so should get some rest and prepare for tomorrow." Ash told as they all agreed and all headed inside to get some sleep.

(The next morning)

In the building, everyone was waking up because of the sun passing through the windows and getting into their eyes.

"Okay everyone time to discuss the plan ahead of us, then we can find the Code Crown and the Digimemory." Ash told as the team nodded but Justimon and the Guardromon were confused.

"What is this Digimemory you speak of?" One of the Guardromon asked as Ritchie explained that they were also searching the Digimemory of the Royal Knights and the they were all in awe again that this team were searching for such rare items in the Digital World.

"Amazing, and how many Digimemories have you gotten so far young General?" Justimon asked as Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader and the images of the 3 Royal Knights appeared in holographic data and showed UlforceVeedramon, Kentaurosmon and Craniamon and once again they were all in awe at the Data of the Legendary Royal Knights of the Digital World.

After that, the images reverted back into the Fusion Loader and pulled it back and focused.

"Okay now that's over, let's continue with coming up with a plan, Justimon, has Wingdramon been in this Zone for long now?" Ash questioned to the Justice Digimon.

Justimon nodded.

"Yes he has, not only does he have the Gazimon on the ground floor but he has Digimon flying through the air as well." Justimon told as Ash got up and walked to the window and looked at the sky to see Digimon flying through the, most likely looking for them.

They were flying black Demon beast Digimon with torn wings with red eyes.

BlackGuilmon walked up and saw the Digimon flying.

"That Digimon is Devidramon, It is known and feared as the "Many-eyed Demon". As a demon beast that was summoned from the Dark Area by the messenger of darkness." BlackGuilmon told as Ash started to think as he knew with them in the air, it would be tough fighting Wingdramon with those Digimon mostly getting in the way of the fight.

"I think I have an idea to get them out of the sky, here's what we'll do." Ash said as he turned to everyone and started to explain the plan he had in mind.

 _(Scene Change)_

"Find them or Lord Tactimon will be displease in our work." Wingdramon told to the Gazimon who nodded and started to spread out and the Devidramon flew to the sky and started to patrol from the sky again.

They were flying again when they heard something banging and they turned to Ash, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon and Pegasusmon on top of the roof of the building they were all on before.

"Alright Guys we've got to get them out of the sky so the others can attack the Gazimon on the ground, you ready?" Ash questioned to the Digimon who nodded.

"Ready!" They all said ready to knock these Digimon out of the sky and pulled Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader and the top opened revealing the golden V.

"Alright then, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash called as the four Digimon became one yet again.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode!" BlackDorumon called as he appeared and flew up to the sky towards the Devidramon's.

"Thunder Shower!" BlackDorumon called as he sent showers of golden thunder at the Digimon shocking most of them out of the sky.

"Good job guys!" Ash said as he looked over the edge and gave a thumbs up.

 _(Scene change)_

Ritchie looked to the building to see that Ash and BlackDorumon to see that they had the sky covered and they were next if they wanted to beat Wingdramon.

Ritchie turned to the group consisting of Terriermon, Kyubimon, DemiDevimon, the Gomamon group, Justimon and the Guardromon ready for the next stage of the plan.

"Okay are you guys ready for the next step, we have to take out the Gazimon so that BlackDorumon can take on Wingdramon without any problems to stop him." Ritchie told as they all nodded and Terriermon jumped on Ritchie's shoulder again.

"We know this already, lets just go kick some butt already!" Terriermon told as Kyubimon rolled her eyes at her friends cockiness again.

"Alright then let's go!" Ritchie said running into the open with all the Digimon behind him as the Gazimon noticed them all.

"There they are, attack!" One of the Gazimon said as they all charged at the group.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon called as she sent loose the fire Dragon burning most of them.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called as he spun around hitting multiple Gazimon away with the tornado.

"Marching Fishes!" The Gomamon group all called as Fishes came out of holes in the building hitting a lot of Gazimon.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon called shooting multiple Syringes at the Gazimon making them fall.

"Guardian Barrage!" The Guardromon said shooting missiles at the Gazimon hitting lots of them.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon called sending the shcokwave towards the last of the Gazimon who were in the way.

"Awesome that's the last of them, great job you guys." Ritchie complimented as the Devidramon's started falling from the sky and landing on the ground.

"Hey guys, you all done there?" Ash questioned as BlackDorumon was flying down with Ash on his back and jumped off and landed on the ground.

"Yea we are, now all we need to do is wait for Wingdramon to come here and we can end this." Ritchie said as they heard somebody coming.

"What happened here!" Wingdramon questioned as he looked real angry seeing his forces down on the ground.

"We beat your forces that's what." Terriermon told as BlackDorumon got ready for the fight that would mostly likely breakout.

"That's it, for Lord Tactimon I will destroy you, come to me data to help me destroy these pest!" Wingdramon as the Gazimon and the Devidramon turned into data and headed towards Wingdramon who absorbed of of it.

Wingdramon grew a little bit bigger and his color turned black and the lance on his back grew sharper.

"Wingdramon Darkness Mode!" Wingdramon called as the group looked at Wingdramon looked even more dangerous then before.

"He absorbed the Data, be careful you guys, he's a lot tougher this time." Ash told to BlackDorumon who nodded and flew towards Wingdramon.

"Golden Striker!" BlackDorumon called as his Raidramon horns grew and glowed golden as he slashed as WIngdramon who got pushed back a little bit.

"Impressive but it's my turn now, Explode Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon called as he dove forward and hit BlackDorumon back with one hit from his Lance.

He cried out as he reverted back to the four Digimon they were before.

"He's a lot stronger now guys, this is bad." Dorumon told as Ash went over to him and helped him up.

"Now that you have been beaten, I'll destroy you and take the White Fusion Loader to Lord Tactimon, now say goodbye!" Wingdramon yelled as he went forward to attack.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon called as he jumped forward and kicked Wingdramon in the face knocking him back before he could hit the others.

"Nice job Justimon, keep him busy while we come up with a plan." Ash told to Justimon who landed next to him.

"No need I already have one." Justimon responded as the others were shocked that Justimon had a plan.

"Really what's the plan Justimon?" Raidramon asked as Justimon turned to Ash.

"Ash I want to Digifuse with BlackDorumon, with the added power from me, BlackDorumon should be able to win this fight." Justimon explained as Ash thought about it and just maybe fusing with another strong Digimon like Justimon would lead to victory.

Ash and Dorumon stood up and nodded.

"Alright then, you guys want to try this out or what?" Ash asked to the Fusion Digimon.

"Yea if it means getting rid of Wingdramon, we'll try anything so let's do it." BlackGuilmon accepted as did the others as Ash nodded and Pulled out the White Fusion Loader and the top opened revealing the Golden V again.

"Alright lets do it, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, **Digifuse**!" Ash called as he turned the dial and pressed it fusing all five Digimon together.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon called as he was now wearing Justimon's red muffier and a metal machine with a C on it that seemed to replace his right arm. **(It's the machine on Justimon Right arm when he uses his Voltage Break on Digimon Tamers episode 46)**

"What another Digifuse, this is getting ridiculous but I won't till they're all destroy." Wingdramon said as he got up and charged again.

BlackDorumon saw him coming and used his left arm and stopped Wingdramon charging and threw him back and into a building breaking the inside.

"Nice job, I think its time you finish it guys." Ash told as Wingdramon came out of the Building looking even angrier then before.

"That's it, I'm done with this, Explode Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon called shooting for one last attack.

"Your right, you are done, for good, Voltage Break!" BlackDorumon called as he used Justimon technique and a red blade appeared out of the machine and BlackDorumon met the attack from Wingdramon head on stopping it.

"What!" Wingdramon said in shock that his attack was stopped so easily.

"Take this!" BlackDorumon yelled as he slashed at Wingdramon making him scream in pain as he burst into data.

"You did it!" Ash cheered as the others cheered as well as BlackDorumon flew down to them.

"We beat em." BlackDorumon said as Ash nodded and heard his Fusion Loader beeping, knowing what was about to happen.

Two golden lights appeared and everyone saw it.

"It's the two next Digimemories." Ash said as the first Digimemory with into the Fusion Loader and the second one was about to as well.

But suddenly sonebody grabbed it making the others gasp seeing the Digimemory taken like that.

The one who took the Digimemory landed neared them.

"Hey who are you and give us back the Digimemory?" Ritchie questioned to the thief who turned to reveal them self as Tactimon.

"It's Tactimon, one of the Three General's that work under Bagra, the leader of the Bagra Army!" Kyubimon told as Tactimon chuckled at that.

"Yes I am Tactimon and I'm here to make your quest to get the Digimemory of the Royal Knights a little bit harder." Tactimon told as Terriermon jumped off of Ritchie's shoulder.

"And how are you gonna do that smart guy?" Terriermon said surprisingly serious.

"Like this." Tactimon said as a ball of dark data appeared in his hand and everyone saw it wondering what it was.

"What is that thing?" BlackDorumon questioned as they watched Tactimon put the Digimemory into the sphere and sphere started thrashing around as if something inside of it was trying to break loose.

"What happening!?" Ash questioned as they saw the sphere shifting into a humanoid shape and the arms were turning into a Knight Lance and Shield.

It had a Hazard Mark on it's forehead, chest, hands and knees and had a blue cape as well.

"Well Team White Light, I'd like for you to meet ChaosGallantmon." Tactimon told as ChaosGallantmon Roared to the sky.

"Oh no, that's ChaosGallantmon, it's said that he's the Dark side to one of the Royal Knights, His most destructive attack are the Demon Disaster and Judecca Prison." Kyubimon told as they all realized now because of Tactimon, they all had to face an out of control Royal Knight standing in front of them.

"Now let's see if you can handle something that equals the power of a Royal Knight, good luck." Tactimon told as he disappeared from the Zone and ChaosGallantmon charged at BlackDorumon who blocked the attack but was getting pushed back.

"Oh man, guys we may need some help this one." BlackDorumon said in stress as he was trying to hold the Dark Knight back.

"Fox-Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called as she shot the 9 flames at the Dark Knight but it didn't do any damage.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called as he spun around and launched himself at ChaosGallantmon and hit him only to do no damage to him like Kyubimon.

ChaosGallantmon pushed BlackDorumon to the ground and held up his Shield.

"Watch out, he's using his Judecca Prison!" Kyubimon warned as BlackDorumon held up his Critical Arm.

ChaosGallantmon's Shield powered up and fired a purple beam of energy, it hit BlackDorumon and he tried to hold it off.

Ash was trying to come up with a plan before his friends got destroyed by ChaosGallantmon.

"There has to be a way to take a Royal Knight down, you guys have any ideas on how to get the jump on him?" Ash questioned to the rest of the team as they started thinking when Terriermon suddenly opened his eyes wide remembering something important.

"Oh I got something Ash!" Terriermon said as Ash looked at him feeling caution about this since Terriermon last plan in the Rocky Land Zone involved him, Dorumon and Ritchie getting hurt.

"I don't know if I want to accept any ideas from you Terriermon, mostly because of what happened last time." Ash said as Terriermon looked at Kyubimon and had pure seriousness in his eyes.

"Kyubimon tell him, I'm being serious this time, I want to help now!" Terriermon stated as Kyubimon looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness she only sees so often from him.

"Ash let's listen to what Terriermon has to say, I can certainly say that he's being really serious this time around." Kyubimon said as Terriermon turned back to Ash who really hoped that he didn't regret this.

"Okay fine Terriermon but no playing this time, we really need to help them!" Ash said seeing BlackDorumon holding the attack back but wouldn't be able to for much longer.

"I'm not playing this time, you can use the Digicards you got from the Rocky Land Zone, you should be able to unleash an attack from Legendary Digimon from one of the Cards." Terriermon told as Ash's eyes widened and pulled out the Digicards from before.

Ash picked the Card that looked like a Dragon to use.

"Alright show this Royal Knight the power of your Positron Laser, upload Imperialdramon!" Ash called putting the Card into his Fusion Loader making a Data circle appear in front of the group as the Data of the winged, draconic, quadrupedal Digimon appeared and the cannon on it's back powered up and fired a beam at the Dark Knights beam making it scream in pain.

BLackDorumon was able to relax for a moment because once ChaosGallantmon was hit, it's attack was stopped and saw that the Dark Knight was having a little bit of trouble trying to stay up.

"The attack weakened it, finish him off!" Ash yelled to BlackDorumon who nodded and jumped into the sky and pointed the Critical Arm at the Dark Knight.

"Voltage Cannon!" BlackDorumon called shooting a Ball of Electricity at the weakened Knight and it exploded.

The smoke cleared to see the Dark Knight disappearing and returning to the form of the golden Digimemory.

It floated back into to Ash and went inside the Fusion Loader and showed the Data of the Two Royal Knights and they all looked as BlackDorumon separated back into the Five Digimon they were before.

They walked up to the group to see what they got this time.

The first one looked like ChaosGallantmon but the colors were red, not blue and this time the Shield had a Red Hazard Mark on it this time.

The second was a humanoid Dragon looking Digimon who's colors were mostly white and yellow and had Purple tattered wings.

"The first one is ChaosGallantmon's true self Gallantmon and the other is Dynasmon." Kyubimon told as Dorumon walked up to see what memory he would get this time.

He came up and saw the two Royal Knight Images and felt the memory coming back to him and his vision got hazy again.

 _(Scene change)_

 _The memory was continuing from last time when the Royal Knights were standing up and the Black Metal Hand and this time, Gallantmon and Dynasmon were in view this time._

 _"So what should we do?" Gallantmon questioned to the Digimon whose eyes he was seeing through._

 _"What we must of course, Bagra has declared war on the Digital World and it is our job to protect it, who will fight with me to the end to protect this world." The Digimon stated as the Royal Knights roared in agreement to Protect the world they live in._

 _That was the last of it as the Light filled his eyes._

 _(Scene change)_

Dorumon shook his head as he got done with reliving another memory.

"Anything this time Dorumon?" Ash asked as Dorumon looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, if these are my memories I'm looking through with my own eyes, then the Digimon with the Black Metal Hand was mine." Dorumon told trying to figure this out.

"Really Dorumon!" Ash said shocked as the others were shocked as well.

"Yea but through my eyes, the Royal Knights were to me if I was the boss, does that mean I was the leader of the Royal Knights or something?" Dorumon said really confused about this if he doesn't get all his memories back.

"I don't know but for now if you didn't look into a mirror or something, we have no way of proofing if that's true, so let's worry about that later on." Ash told as he put a hand on Dorumon's head and rubbed it.

"Okay then if you say so." Dorumon said as Ash looked at Digicard that helped them at this time but noticed that Imperialdramon's face was shadowed.

"Hey what's wrong with the Digicard?" Ash questioned wondering if something wrong.

"No their isn't Ash, when you use a Digicard, you have to wait until you get to another Zone before you can use the same one again." Kyubimon told as Ash nodded and the another bright light appeared as the Code Crown showed up in front of Ash.

"Awesome, now we got another Code Crown, that makes three." Ash stated as he tapped the crystal and the SD card fell into his card.

Ash then turned to Justimon.

"Hey Justimon thanks for helping us, but if you come with us and truly become apart of our team, who will watch over the Skyscraper Zone?" Ash questioned as one of the Guardromon stepped.

"Go with them Justimon, we will watch over this Zone while you are gone, you deserve to help this group save the Digital World, go out and be the hero that you are." Guardromon explained as Justimon nodded.

"Thank you my friend, I will." Justimon stated as he looked at Ash and nodded and Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Alright Zone Transfer!" Ash yelled as he placed the SD card into his Fusion Loader and the Portal opened up.

Before anyone else could do anything, Ash turned to Terriermon who was suddenly scared for moment.

"Terriermon, remember when we said we would get you for what happened in the Rocky Land Zone?" Ash questioned to the small Digimon.

"Yea, w-w-why?" Terriermon stuttered as Ritchie and Dorumon wondered if they were finally going to get Terriermon back for what happened.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore, you're off the hook." Ash told as Terriermon, Dorumon and Ritchie's eyes went wide at this.

"Wait what!?" Terriermon, Dorumon and Ritchie asked at the same time.

"Terriermon reminded me of the Digicards which helped us defeat ChaosGallantmon, if anything, I could that by helping at a very important time, Terriermon you won't have anything to fear from me, Dorumon or Ritchie but here's a warning, if you do sometthing like what you did in the Rocky Land Zone you'll regret it." Ash told in a serious tone as Terriermon was crying happy tears knowing that he was safe at last.

"Thank you!" Terriermon said as Ash nodded and looked at the whole team nodded.

"Come on, their are other Zones that still need our help so lets go." Ash told as they all jumped through the portal and it closed afterward.

Montiamon was once again sending the fee to Nene in another Zone.

 _(Scene change)_

Nene had watched the events from yesterday and saw what happened to day, she was honestly surprised when yesterday that Ash had punched a Digimon with his own hands, and now he had another Digimon to add to his Fusions.

"You really are something else Ash." Nene said as the Digimon from behind appeared behind her again as it looked like an big black Knight Digimon.

"He could be useful Nene, keep an eye on him and see if he can be convinced into joining us." The Digimon told as he walked away.

"Yes AxeKnightmon." Nene responded to the now revealed AxeKnightmon.

End of Chapter.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie:Digimon Data Collection.

Ash went in front and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey guys, time to show the data of a Digimon we know.

Data shows picture of Justimon.

Ash:Justimon, a Android Digimon, Its sense of justice burns hot, and as it is a Digimon that never overlooks unjust acts or evil deeds, His specials attacks include Justice Kick, Thunder Clap and Voltage Break.

Ritchie:Anyone thinks he reads too much comic books?

Ash:No not really Ritchie.

Dorumon:See you later guys.

* * *

 **Hey Guys Zenotai123 here with another update.**

 **Well it's been a while since I started this story right here but now that I've finished this chapter, I'll have to update my others.**

 **I said I would concentrate on this story for while and i did, to see how it would go.**

 **But now to update the other stories.**

 **So read and leave a review.**

 **So see you guys at the next update.**

 **See you later my friends, enjoy the chapter, leave reviews and keep reading until the next time. ;)**


	5. Metal Madness of the Machine Zone

**So keep these fusion ideas coming people to make the story more interesting than before but now the Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

In the dark castle, Lord Bagra was sitting as usual and Tactimon was talking to him about what happened in the Skyscraper Zone.

"This boy with the White Fusion Loader was able to defeat ChaosGallantmon, I have to say I'm a little impressed that they were able to defeat a member of the Royal Knights, but this boy and his growing Army must be dealt with soon or they will continue to be a problem." Lord Bagra told as Tactimon nodded.

"What do you want me to do Lord Bagra?" Tactimon questioned to his Lordship.

"Keep an eye on all the humans with the Fusion Loaders, they may be useful to us later on." Lord Bagra ordered as Tactimon bowed to him.

"Yes Lord Bagra I will." Tactimon told as he left the chamber.

 _(Scene Change)_

Ash and Ritchie were flying through the Zone transfer and it was quiet until Ritchie just realized something.

"Hey Ash, I just realized something." Ritchie said getting the attention of the whole team in Ash's Fusion Loader and Ash turned to him.

"Really what's that Ritchie?" Ash asked to his friend.

"We've been in the Digital World for 2 to 3 days right?" Ritchie asked back to him.

"Now that I think about it, yea what about it." Ash said not noticing where this was going.

"Well don't you think my parents or your Mom is probably worrying like Crazy wondering where we are, since we both know how your Mom gets sometimes." Ritchie told to Ash who eyes widened in realization at this fact and face palm.

"Your right, my mom must be going crazy trying to figure out where I am right now." Ash hoping his mom wouldn't be too mad when he got home.

"Well we'll deal with that when the time comes but for now let's focus on what's ahead of us okay." Ritchie said as Ash nodded and they heard Ash's Fusion loader beeping and he pulled it out.

"Hey Ash, do you miss your home?" Dorumon asked from the Fusion Loader as Ash looked at Ritchie who had a sad look on his face.

"Yea I do Dorumon, why do you ask?" Ash asked back to the Digimon.

"You would still be there if you wouldn't have helped me, do you regret helping me back in your world?" Dorumon asked sadly as Ash looked shocked at that.

"What, why would you say that, of course not, I don't regret helping you when you were in danger of being deleted." Ash told as Dorumon responded.

"Really you mean that!" Dorumon said in happiness as Ash nodded.

"Of course I do, if it means saving a life like you Dorumon, I don't regret my decision at all." Ash said as his Fusion Loader glowed and Dorumon popped out of the Fusion loader and in front of Ash.

"Your the best friend a Digimon could ask for Ash, thanks a lot." Dorumon said and hugged Ash who smiled and hugged Dorumon back.

"No problem Dorumon." Ash said to the Purple Digimon.

They both felt some kind of Pulse for a moment and separated and looked at each other.

"Did you feel that Dorumon?" Ash asked wondering what that was.

"That strange Pulse, yea i did, i wonder what that was." Dorumon said wondered as well as Ritchie looked at them strangely.

"What are you two talking about, what strange Pulse are you two talking about?" Ritchie asked wondering they were talking about.

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"You didn't feel that Pulse?" Ash said wondering what the heck was going on.

"No, what Pulse are you talking about?" Ritchie said hoping nothing was wrong with his friends.

"Digi anyone else besides me and Dorumon feel that Pulse?" Ash asked into his Fusion Loader and all the other Digimon responded saying they didn't.

"Okay this is weird but we can't worry about that now, Dorumon you better get back into the Fusion Loader, you're starting to delete." Ash said as Dorumon looked at his Tail and noticed it slowly turning into data.

"Oh okay!" Dorumon said quickly getting back into the Fusion Loader.

"I wonder what that strange Pulse was though, we're have to figure it out later." Ash said as he hoped to figure out what it was later on.

"Hey Ash look we're at the next Zone." Ritchie said making Ash look up seeing the light appeared and they went through it.

 _(Scene Change)_

Ash and Ritchie looked around and saw that they were in some kind of large factory of some kind.

"What is this Place?" Ritchie asked as Dorumon jumped out of the Fusion Loader and looked around the factory.

"By the looks of the place, we're in the Machine Zone now." Dorumon told as the other Digimon came out of the Fusion Loader and Terriermon jumped on to Ritchie's shoulder again.

"There's nobody here, maybe we won't have to fight this time, huh, maybe we're be lucky this time." Terriermon said only to here an explosion nearby and they all glared at Terriermon.

"Maybe you need to be quiet for the rest of the time Terriermon." Ash said as they all started running towards the site of the explosion.

A minute later, they were at the site of the explosion and saw two Big Digimon fighting.

The first Digimon is an orange cyborg _Ceratosaurus_ with amber eyes, spikes on its right shoulder and jaw, and orange fur on its head. The tip of its tail is gray, and it has blue stripes on its legs, neck and mouth, and a revolver for a left arm. It wears a red chest plate, a metallic helmet with three horns on it, and also has red mechanic wings with three cannons on each.

The other Digimon looks like it was made from synthesized body parts of many Cyborg Digimon—Megadramon's helmet and right claw, MetalTyrannomon's jaw and chest circuits, two of MetalMamemon's Psycho Blasters, MetalGreymon (Virus)'s left claw and chest plates, and Andromon's shoulder pads.

"Who are those Digimon?" Ash asked to the Digimon.

"The Orange Cyborg Dinosaur is RizeGreymon and the armored Digimon is Machinedramon, they seem to be fighting for some reason." Justimon told as MachineDragon gathered energy in the cannons above it's head.

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon called as he shot energy blasts out of his cannons and hitting RizeGreymon making him hit the ground hard.

"Oh no, he's down." Ash said as they all heard Machinedramon laugh out lord.

"You lose Rizegreymon, The Machine Zone now belongs to the Bagra Army, accept it." Machinedramon said making Team White Light eyes widened as they now knew that Machinedramon was working for the Bagra army as RizeGreymon tried to stand up.

"Never, I will never let you have the Machine Zone, I'll fight you to the end." RizeGreymon stated as Ash saw the look in RizeGreymon's eyes and saw that he wasn't gonna back down no matter what and decided to help him since he looked to be in very bad shape right now.

"It's your choice." Machinedramon told as he started charging energy into his cannons again.

"Guys we got to help him." Ash said as they nodded and Dorumon and Justimon jumped forward.

"Say goodbye RizeGreymon, Giga..." Machinedramon was about to finish only to hear something near him.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon called shooting Dozen of small metal balls at Machinedramon.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon called as he sent shockwaves towards machinedramon.

Taken by surprise, Machinedramon was knocked back by the attacks and looked to see who did that and saw team White Light in the area.

"What, where did you come from?" Machinedramon said enraged at getting caught by surprised.

"Nowhere you need to worry about." Dorumon said as Ash and the rest of Team White Light ran up to RizeGreymon to check if he was okay.

"Hey RizeGreymon, are you okay?" Ritchie asked as RizeGreymon turned to them wondering who they were.

"Yes I'm fine but who are you guys?" RizeGreymon asked to the group of humans and Digimon that saved his life.

"I'm Ash and this is Ritchie, and the Digimon behind are part of the Team known as Team White Light, and we're on a quest to take down the Bagra Army and keep them from getting the Code Crowns and taking over the Digital World." Ash explained as RizeGreymon looked surprised that their was a team taking on the Bagra head on.

"You'll taking on the Bagra Army huh, I have to admit, that's pretty Impressive ow." RizeGreymon said as he struggled to get up and BlackGuilmon saw this.

"Hey you just got out of a big fight, don't push yourself." BlackGuilmon said as RizeGreymon continued to try.

"I'm sorry but I can, I can tell Machinedramon isn't going to let me get back up as you can see." RizeGreymon said as they looked to see Machinedramon knock Dorumon and Justimon towards the group.

Ash looked at RizeGreymon trying to come up with a plan, they had to get RizeGreymon out of the way.

Ash's eyes widened when he realized something, he remembered that Dorumon was in the same kind of state before and getting sent into the Fusion loader Refreshed him to normal, doing the same might help RizeGreymon.

"hey Rizegreymon, I have an idea that might help you." Ash said as RizeGreymon looked at him.

"What, you do, what is it?" RizeGreymon asked hoping he was wasn't lying.

"It's my Fusion Loader, when my Partner Dorumon was hurt when i met him and sending him into the Fusion Loader fixed him right up, if you go inside the Fusion Loader, you'll be all fixed up as well." Ash explained as RizeGreymon thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, if it'd give me another chance to take on Machinedramon again then send me in." RizeGreymon agreed as Ash nodded and showed his Fusion Loader to RizeGreymon and it sucked him into it.

"Okay **Refresh**!." Ash called as the Fusion loader glowed for a moment and then stopped.

"You feel better in there RizeGreymon?" Ash asked to the Digimon inside the Fusion Loader.

"Yeah, you were right I feel a whole lot better thanks to you, thank you for doing this." RizeGreymon said from inside the Fusion Loader as Machinedramon saw what happened.

"A Fusion Loader, this is trouble, I have to destroy this troublesome group, Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon called as he shot energy blasts towards the group.

"Watch out!" Ritchie yelled as everyone jumped out of the way and the attack hit the ground.

"You missed, come on guys we can take em." Terriermon said as Ash was about to DigiFuse the Digimon before hearing something.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Ash questioned as Kyuubimon listened carefully.

"It sounds like something breaking, below us." Kyuubimon said as they all looked down and that Machinedramon's attack caused the ground are them to start braking apart.

"Oh no!" Ash said as he saw Dorumon and half the team were across from him and couldn't do anything as the ground broke apart and they all except for Machinedramon fell through the hole that was just made.

 _(Scene change-few hours later)_

 _Ash looked around and saw that he was in a glassy field and owndered what he was doing here._

 _He looked forward and saw someone ahead and took a closer look and saw who it was._

 _It was Nene!_

 _Ash wondered where they were and tried to call out to her but his words all came out silent shocking himself._

 _He looked up to see Nene walking up to him with a sweet smile on her face._

 _She walked up in front of him and stopped._

 _She blushed and put her hands on his face._

 _Ash face turned red as well at this._

 _She brought her face closer to his and..._

His eyes snapped opened.

Ash woke up and looked around to see that he was in a room with other Digimon in it as well.

He saw Kyuubimon, Raidramon, BlackGuilmon and the Gomamon group and RizeGreymon in the surprising big room.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ash asked as he rubbed his head shaking off some of the pain he felt.

"You were knocked out when you hit the ground, you were out for a few hours, are you okay?" Kyuubimon asked concern for their team leader.

"Yeah, I'm okay, where are we anyway?" Ash asked as he looked at RizeGreymon who seemed to looked better as he remembered what happened before he was knocked out.

"We're in one of the secret rooms that Machinedramon doesn't know about, we're hiding from him for now." RizeGreymon told as Ash sat up.

"Hiding, why?" Ash said only feel the room shake and everyone else felt it as well.

"That's why Ash, Machinedramon sent his goons to trying to look for us and as you can see we can't fight them or Machinedramon without the whole team, which is incomplete for the moment." Raidramon said as Ash's eyes wide and got up and looked around to see Dorumon, Terriermon, DemiDevimon, Pegasusmon and Justimon, heck even Ritchie was missing from the room and understood completely.

"What, where's Dorumon and the others?" Ash said worried about the others being separated in the Zone, mostly with Machinedramon and his goons in this Zone around any corner.

"Their somewhere around here, RizeGreymon explained to us that this Factory is large above and below, so finding them isn't going to be easy at all." BlackGuilmon said as Ash frowned at that knowing that the team needed to be complete if they were to defeat Machinedramon.

"I hope we'll be able to find them, but anyway RizeGreymon, mind trying us how Machinedramon and the Bagra Army came here?" Ash asked as RizeGreymon nodded and began telling the story.

"Okay it started like this." RizeGreymon began and as he talked, Ash couldn't help but to worry about the rest of the team.

 _(Scene change)_

In another part of the underground factory, Ritchie was looking around the corners with Dorumon, Terriermon, DemiDevimon, Pegasusmon and Justimon behind him in case a Digimon shows up and surprises them.

He looked around and saw small Digimon running and it looked like a walking metal ball with claws on the hand and a cannon for the other.

"Who's that Digimon?" Ritchie asked to Dorumon who looked and saw who it was.

"It's MetalMamemon, an Android Digimon. It digivolved further in strength than Mamemon, who holds the alias of "Smiley Bomber". As usual, if one is deceived by its cute appearance, they will have a terrible experience. Nine-tenths of its body is mechanized." Dorumon explained as MetalMamemon ran off in a different direction.

Man, these Guys are everywhere." Ritchie said as he continued to look around the corners.

"Ritchie, we have to take a break, we've been avoiding these guys for hours and we still don't know where Ash and the others are." Dorumon stated as he was worried about his partner.

"Do not worry Dorumon, our General Ash will be fine, their's a chance he is worrying the same amount as you." Justimon said trying to cheer up the Purple beast Digimon.

"I hope so, without Ash and the others, we don't stand a chance against Machinedramon." Dorumon said as he was sure he didn't want to face Machinedramon without everyone's help.

"If we want to get the Code Crown of this Zone, we're going to have to beat Machinedramon, but you need to Digifuse in order to do that Dorumon, makes me wish I had a Fusion Loader of my own, then I'd be able to help out a lot more." Ritchie said hoping that during this adventure he would be able to get a Fusion Loader like Ash did.

"I'm sure you'll get one Ritchie but for now lets focus on finding the others." Pegasusmon said as they looked around the corner before rushing through.

They stopped at another corner before checking again and rushing through again.

"I wish we had some clues on where the others were, it would be so much easier to find them." Dorumon said to the others.

Suddenly Dorumon felt the same Pulse from the Zone Transfer.

" _Their's that strange Pulse from before, what is that_?" Dorumon questioned to himself wondering what it is.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash had been sitting down thinking about what RizeGreymon had told him and the others about this factory.

Apparently Machinedramon had gotten here about a week ago and RizeGreymon and some other Digimon in this Zone had been fighting him off but as the week went, more and more of RizeGreymon's comrades were deleted in the fights since Machinedramon was no push over.

The last of RizeGreymon's comrades were deleted moments before they had arrived in the Machine Zone so they had been too late to do anything and Ash felt bad for that.

Ash swore that they would get back at Machinedramon for what he did to the other Digimon of this Zone.

It was then Ash felt the Strange Pulse again and keeps wondering what it was and wondered if Dorumon felt it too since only they were the only ones to feel it in the Zone transfer.

" _Their's that strange Pulse from before, what is that_?" Ash's eyes widened when he heard Dorumon's voice and wondered where it came from.

Ash stood up quick which alarmed the others and he searched around as if Dorumon was around the room with them.

"Was that Dorumon I heard?" Ash asked as he was sure he heard Dorumon's voice.

"What are you talking Ash, I didn't hear anything and i don't anyone else did." Raidramon said as Ash shook his head.

"But I swore I heard Dorumon's voice I'm sure of it, I'm not lying." Ash told as he heard Dorumon's voice clearly.

"Sorry Ash, but whatever it is your hearing, the rest of us don't." Kyuubimon said as Ash sat down and began to think about why the others didn't hear Dorumon's voice when he did.

" _I could've swore I heard Dorumon, i wonder what's going on_?" Ash thought to himself only to hear something that almost made he flip.

" _Ash, is that you_?" Ash heard Dorumon's voice again and his eyes widened but didn't move and thought something was off about this.

Wait, nobody else hearing them, him not talking with his mouth, he had a theory and decided to test it.

" _Dorumon, it's me Ash, are you talking to me with you mind_?" Ash questioned through his head and wondered if he would respond.

He wasn't disappointed.

" _Ash it's really you, I just I was just hearing voices, where are you guys, me, Ritchie, Terriermon, DemiDevimon, Pegasusmon and Justimon have been looking for you guys for hours now_." Dorumon told to Ash through this weird new mind link the both of them now have.

" _That's exactly how long I was out for, look, the fact is that we need to get both groups back together if we're going to face Machinedramon, I need to come up with a way for both groups to meet up at the same place_ _, any ideas Dorumon_?" Ash asked to Dorumon who was thinking himself.

" _I don't have any, I have a red light on ideas right now, sorry Ash_." Dorumon said as Ash frowned then thought about what Dorumon just said.

" _Wait red light, that's it, Dorumon your a genius_!" Ash said surprising Dorumon.

" _I am_?" Dorumon said surprised as Ash thought about for a minute .

" _Yes, hold on a minute while I ask RizeGreymon something_." Ash said and Dorumon responded.

Ash looked up again and looked at RizeGreymon.

"Hey RizeGreymon?" Ash called to the big Digimon who turned to him.

"Yeah what is it Ash?" RizeGreymon asked back to the human General.

"I was wondering if their was any type of bright lights anywhere around here, maybe a very noticeable red light or something?" Ash asked as RizeGreymon nodded his head as if knowing what he was talking about.

"Well now that you mention it, yes their is, in every hall and every room their's a red wire that leads to the center of the factory, it's the power reserve station for machine Digimon." RizeGreymon told as Ash looked around and like RizeGreymon said, their was a red wire that lead to someplace in the factory.

"Alright thanks for the info RizeGreymon." Ash said as RizeGreymon wondered what Ash had in mind.

"Your welcome Ash but what exactly do you need to know this for?" RizeGreymon asked as Kyuubimon, BlackGuilmon and Raidramon wondered to know the answer to that as well.

"I think I might have a plan on how to bring the team back together, but I need some time to think about it." Ash said as he needed to tell Dorumon about the wire and where it leads.

"Alright then, if it will help take down Machinedramon, you should think of one quick." RizeGreymon said as Ash nodded and started to talk to Dorumon again.

 _(Scene change)_

Dorumon was trying not to look suspicious around the others, how does one explain you were just trying to your partner through your mind.

That was one way for your friends to think you are crazy in the head.

" _Dorumon you there_?" Ash's voice went through his head and Dorumon had to use a lot of will power not to look surprised while he was walking with the others.

" _Your back, find out anything_?" Dorumon asked to his partner.

" _Yeah, do you see a red wire anywhere around where you are_?" Ash asked as Dorumon looked around and he did see a red wire and it looked important.

" _Yea I do, does it lead somewhere_?" Dorumon asked as Ash continued.

" _Yea it leads to the center of the Machine Zone, have Ritchie and the others follow you their, me and the others will me you there_." Ash said as Dorumon hoped that they would meet there.

" _Alright, if you say so partner, see you there_." Dorumon said as he hoped the groups will meet up soon.

"Hey Ritchie?" Dorumon called as Ritchie looked at the purple Digimon.

"What is it Dorumon?" Ritchie asked as he looked around some corners before moving forward again.

"Does that red wire look important to you?" Dorumon asked as Ritchie blinked at that.

"What red wire?" Ritchie questioned making sure their was no enemy Digimon were around.

"That one." Dorumon said pointing to it making Ritchie and the others look up and seeing the red wire.

"Huh, didn't noticed that before!" DemiDevimon said as they wondered where that leans too.

"Alright then let's go then, i hope this isn't a bad idea Dorumon." Ritchie said as they all followed the red wire.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash decided to tell the others of his plan.

"Hey Guys, let's follow the red wire instead of just sitting here doing nothing?" Ash questioned as everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure Ash, Machinedramon's goons are still out there looking for us, do you think that's a good idea?" Kyuubimon asked as Ash looked up determined.

"Of course I'm sure, you said this room was secret right, well Dorumon and the others will never find us if we keep hiding, we'll have to leave soon right and take on Machinedramon, it's time we start moving, so are you guys with me." Ash stated as the others looked at each other and nodded and turned to Ash.

"We're with you all the way Ash." BlackGuilmon said as Ash nodded as RizeGreymon looked at the human General.

" _This human has a lot of guts to say of that, maybe they really can defeat Machinedramon_." RizeGreymon thought as he stood up.

"I'll go too, I still want to help bring down Machinedramon." RizeGreymon told as Ash lloked at him and smiled.

"Alright, the more help we get, the better, also RizeGreymon, do you think you should get into my Fusion Loader since your so big, might make hard for you to get through the halls being to big?" Ash asked to the big Digimon who thought about that for a minute.

"I guess I could." RizeGreymon said as they heard the ceiling shake.

"I think we should hurry, that shaking could be cause of Machinedramon trying to look for us." Raidramon said as Ash held up his Fusion Loader and RizeGreymon and the Gomamon group were sucked into the Fusion Loader.

The ceiling started shaking much worse now.

"Okay lets get out of here and find the others, follow the red wire." Ash told as they left the secret room and started following the wire down the hall.

 _(Scene change-few minutes later)_

Dorumon, Ritchie and the rest of the group followed the red wire and where they got to surprised them.

It was a huge station with filled with power chargers and saw many of Machinedramon's goons here charging themselves.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Dorumon asked wondering what they was doing.

"It seems to be some sort of energy charging station." Justimon said as one Metalmamemon saw them and yelled out.

"Intruders!" MetalMamemon yelled out as the whole station started to ran towards them.

"No you don't, Thunder clap!" Justimon called sending shocking waves through the ground knocking the waves of enemy waves back.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon said unleashing his attack and hitting multiple MetalMamemon.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called as he sent out a metal ball and hit one of them.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called as he span around and hit a lot of MetalMamemon.

More MetalMamemon came and the group backed up.

"Their's so many of them!" Ritchie said as they MetalMamemon were about to attack when.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon's voice called as they looked behind and saw a blue fire Dragon coming towards and they jumped out of the way making the fire Dragon hit the MetalMamemon.

"Hey Guys!" Ash called out to them as they looked to see the rest of the group.

"Ash!" Dorumon said running up to him and hugging him as Ash hugged him back as the rest of the group caught up.

"Yea the team is all back together, now to bring the place down." Ash said letting go of Dorumon and held out his Fusion Loader.

" **Reload** RizeGreymon!" Ash called as RizeGreymon jumped out of the Fusion loader and Roared scaring the MetalMamemon around.

"Alright you little idiots, time to get lost, Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon called as he pointed his revolver towards the MetalMamemon and fired three large energy blasts that got rid of all of them real quick.

"That did it!" Ash said as the team cheered now that all the MetalMamemon was beaten.

"Yea and best of all, the team is back together and we'll be able to beat Machinedramon for sure now that we're all together again." Ritchie said as he heard shaking from the ceiling.

"Do you mean me!" Machinedramon's voiced boom as the ceiling broke apart and revealing the orange sun light as it looked like it was going to get dark soon since it's been hours since they got to this Zone and Machinedramon feel down onto his feet and his landing shook the place.

"Their you are you little brats, now time to end this little problem now." Machinedramon said as energy started filling up the cannons.

"Oh no come!" RizeGreymon said as he picked up the whole team and his mechanic wings lit up as he flew to the top and up to the surface again.

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon called aiming the cannons at RizeGreymon and firing but luckily RizeGreymon dodged all the shots fired and landed on top and set the team down.

"Might want to get ready, he's about to come back up here." RizeGreymon said as Ash nodded and pulled out his Fusion loader.

Just as RizeGreymon said, Machinedramon jumped out of the hole and landed near them.

"Okay you guys ready?" Ash questioned as they nodded.

"Yea!" They team nodded as Ash held out his Fusion loader and the upper opened to reveal the golden V.

"Alright then, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash called out as the five Digimon fused together.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon said as RizeGreymon was amazed at seeing Digifusing for the first time up close.

"So that's what Digifusing looks like, amazing!" RizeGreymon said in awe as BlackDorumon flew up and pointed his Critical Arm at Machinedramon.

"Voltage Cannon!" BlackDorumon called as he shot a ball of electricity at Machinedramon who took it and by the looks of it, didn't do anything to him.

"Haha nice job morons, here before I destroy you, I show you my power." Machinedramon said as he started absorbing the data from all the MetalMamemon from down below and began adding it to his power.

"He absorbing the data!" RizeGreymon said as Machinedramon body turned red and grey a horn on his snort.

"Machinedramon Chaos mode!" Machinedramon called as he felt more empowered then before. **(I thought Chaosdramon would be better at the moment)**

"Oh man that's not good, he's even stronger now." Ash said concerned that this could end badly.

"Voltage Break!" BlackDorumon called as the red blade came out of the Critical Arm and rushed towards Machinedramon.

Machinedramon blocked with his arm stopping the blade in it's track.

"Uh oh." BlackDorumon said as Machinedramon raised his other arm and smacked BlackDorumon away to the ground.

"Okay this is not going well, hang on BlackDorumon, Help is on the way." Ash called out to him as BlackDorumon stood up again.

"Okay Good, I could use the help." BlackDorumon told as Ash held out a Digicard.

"Alright show us the power of your Full Moon Blaster, Upload MirageGaogamon!" Ash called as he placed the Digicard into his Fusion Loader and a data circle appeared in front of the group and a Digimon's data started to take form in the circle.

The Digimon that came through was a big blue Knight like Digimon with a wolf head on it's chest and the head opened and a yellow beam fired at Machinedramon and hit and he was pushed back and got thrown into a building like structure and it fell apart on top of him.

"Well that worked." Ash said as they saw the rumble shaking meaning Machinedramon was going to get back up soon, they needed a plan and quickly.

"So does anyone have a plan or something, because I don't stand a chance against him the way he is now." BlackDorumon said running over to the rest of the team.

"I don't know, give me a moment." Ash said trying to come up with a plan, only for RizeGreymon to step up.

"Here's a plan, have me Digifuse with BlackDorumon." RizeGreymon told as everyone's eyes widened and they looked at him shocked.

"Wait what?" Ash asked in shocked as RizeGreymon continued.

"Think about it, you've all seen how strong I am right, If I Digifuse with BlackDorumon we'll have a better chance right?" RizeGreymon told as Ash thought that and thought that it was a good idea since RizeGreymon had a lot of power.

"I think so too, what about you guys?" Ash asked to BlackDorumon who looked at the rumble.

"If it will help beat Machinedramon then I'm all for it and let's do it quick because I don't Machinedramon is gonna stay down for much longer." BlackDorumon told as they saw Machinedramon's claw bust out of the rumble meaning he was about to get out of it.

"Okay let's do this already." RizeGreymon said as Ash and BlackDorumon nodded their heads and Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader and the upper part revealed the golden V and spin the dial around and stop.

"Alright, BlackDorumon, RizeGreymon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash called as the two fused together into one.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode!" BlackDorumon called out as he was bigger now and now had RizeGreymon legs and his mechanic wings and chest armor had a metal helmet that covered his face and mouth and had the horns on it and had RizeGreymon's Revolver for his left arm.

As the Fusion was done, Machinedramon broke through the rumble and saw the newly fused BlackDorumon.

"No matter how many times you Digifuse, you'll never beat me, Hyper Cannon!" Machinedramon called as he flipped his cannons to point at BlackDorumon and shot compressed energy at him and hit him making a dust cloud appear. around him.

"Haha I told you didn't I, Digifusing wouldn't save your life and...What!" Machinedramon yelled in shock as he saw that BlackDorumon was fine and unaffected by the attack.

"Sorry didn't do that much." BlackDorumon said as Machinedramon growled and started rushing forward.

"I don't care how strong you are I will beat you!" Machinedramon roared as he collided with BlackDorumon and tried to push him back but was failing.

"Sorry but I don't think so." BlackDorumon said as he pushed Machinedramon away and the 3 cannons on each wings started to gather static.

"Static Destroyer!" BlackDorumon called out as the cannons each shot out blue energy and each of them hit Machinedramon as he cried out in pain.

"Yeah you guys did it!" Ash yelled only to hear a groan from from the smoke.

they all looked to see Machinedramon walking out of the smoke but was no longer in his Chaos Mode.

"How dare you, the Bagra Army will not tolerate this and any others action that you do." Machinedramon said as he was sparking and close to being deleted.

"You think we care, the Baga Army doesn't scare us one bit." Terriermon said as the rest of the team agreed with him.

"When you meet the General's, you will know true fear." Machinedramon said as BlackDorumon had enough.

"We'll stop em, Trident Revolver!" BlackDorumon called as he raised the Revolver and shot 2 blasts into each cannon and the last at Machinedramon's center and he roared in pain before turning into data.

"Good job you guys." Ash said as BlackDorumon separated back to the 6 Digimon.

"No problem Ash." Dorumon said as they all saw a bright light from the very top of the Machine Zone and saw it coming down towards the group and they all knew what it was.

"It the Code Crown." Ash said as the Code Crown stopped in front of him.

Ash tapped it making the crystal disappear and dropping the SD card into Ash's hand.

"Well we got it, we can head to the next Zone now." Ash said as as they heard RizeGreymon walking up to them.

"Then let me come with you then." RizeGreymon said as their eyes widened at that.

"Wait does that mean your joining Team White Light?" Dorumon asked as RizeGreymon nodded his head.

"Yes I am, when I saw the look in your eyes Ash when you were saying about stopping Machinedramon, I knew that somehow you were gonna do it, If this is the type of determination Team White Light has, then I wanna become part of it." RizeGreymon explained as Ash smiled and nodded at him.

"If that's how you really feel RizeGreymon then welcome to the team." Ash told as RizeGreymon nodded at now being apart of the team as Ash looked at the rest of the team.

"Are you guys all ready to go?" Ash asked to the rest to the team who nodded then turned to RizeGreymon who was looking at the Machine Zone one last time.

"I am ready too Ash, I swear on my fallen comrades, we will defeat the Bagra." RizeGreymon said as Ash looked into his eyes and saw that he was determined to stop the Bagra Army.

Ash nodded and held out the Code Crown.

"Alright Zone Transfer!" Ash called putting the Code Crown into his Fusion Loader and the portal opened in front of them.

"Alright everyone let's head to the next Zone." Ash said as all the Digimon went into the Fusion Loader and Ash put it on his Belt.

"It's too bad we didn't find a Digimemory this time huh." Ritchie told as Ash nodded at the true fact.

"It's good, their's still lots of Zone out there right, We'll find them." Ash stated as Ritchie smiled and nodded at him.

"Come on let's head to the next Zone." Ash said and they both jumped through as once again, there was Monitamon watching everything again.

In the Zone Transfer Ash was thinking about what he remembered earlier, the Zone, the broken ground, the Dream...the Dream where Nene was about to..to.

Ash blushed red thinking about what was going to happen if he had not woken up.

he shook his head trying not to think about it anymore and thought back to something else.

" _I still wonder how me and Dorumon were able to talk to each other through our mines, is it because we have such a strong bond with each other, we'll have to figure it out later_." Ash thought as he glowed blue for a moment before the glow disappeared but Ash, Ritchie or any of the Digimon noticed.

 _(Scene change)_

Nene had seen the events of the Machine Zone and the new fusion that Team White Light has from Monitamon but something seemed off to her.

"Well this is strange indeed!" AxeKnightmon said walking up to Nene who looked up at him.

"What is?" Nene asked honestly confused at what he means.

"Well as you been watching the boy with the White Fusion Loader, I've been sensing his presence the entire time." AxeKnightmon told as Nene blinked since she didn't know that.

"You have?" Nene asked as AxeKnightmon continued.

"Yes, and I have sensed something strange inside the boy, not as strong as a Digimon but stronger then a Human." AxeKnightmon told as Nene's eyes widened.

"What but that should be impossible right?" Nene questioned as AxeKnightmon nodded.

"Yes, it should but I feel as if this boy is something more, keep an eye on him Nene, we might find something interesting about him and maybe be able to add him to our plan, I have to go prepare myself for tomorrow." AxeKnightmon said walking away.

Nene looked downcast at this and felt bad that Ash had caught AxeKnightmon's attention.

"Well Ash, I wish you luck for this one." Nene said as Montiamon turned it's screen off.

* * *

Ash,Dorumon and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Ash went in front and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey Guys, time to show the data of a Digimon we know.

Showed a picture of RizeGreymon.

Ash:RizeGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon. It has mechanized more than half of its body, and despite its large build it flies to the sky to attack the enemy. The offensive power fired from the gigantic revolver on its left arm is said to rival that of a single nuclear warhead, and due to its tremendous power and recoil, it is normally impossible to rapid-fire. In addition, the gun barrel is made from Chrome Digizoid in order to withstand that power.

Ritchie:The battle we just had was real mechanic madness, huh guys.

Ash: Like I said Ritchie, keep trying my friend.

Dorumon: See you guys next time.

* * *

 **Hey guys zenotai123 back with another update.**

 **I could have gotten this chapter done sooner but my wifi cut off days ago so sorry about that you guys but on to others matters.**

 **Well the team has gotten through the Machine Zone and gained a new member in RizeGreymon.**

 **But which Zone will they land in next?**

 **And what is this Plan AxeKnightmon has in store for Ash?**

 **And how was able to talk to Dorumon through their minds?**

 **You'll have to find out next time of Team White Light of the Royal Knight.**

 **Well that's that end of this chapter guys.**

 **Keep coming up with fusion ideas and maybe other Zones to go too.**

 **Well guys, that should be it, enjoy the chapter and leave some good reviews.**

 **Remember guys, come up with your own fusion ideas and I'll see if i can add it into the story.**

 **Well see you guys and keep reading. ;)**


End file.
